Angels and Wolves
by TragicallyMagical
Summary: Alyssa Harris is a cancer survivor who, after two years of chemo and treatment, finally has the chance to live again in her hometown La Push. But what has changed? She will find out that not only she has changed, but the people have as well. Imprint Story
1. Prologue Angels are Watching over Me

**so this was an idea i had in my head. If you like it i will update, but maybe not for a while because i have another story i really wanna finish at the moment. This was just something i had to type out, i may continue on.**

**and really i am not very cancer aware so im sorry if i didn't exactly explain things correctly.**

**Well this whole story is going to be dedicated to my cousin Kevin (who the character Kevin is based from or what i think he would've been like) he was unfortunately one of the people affected by cancer and he didn't make it. I believe if he got a chance to live then he would turn out like little Kevin in my story. **

**R.I.P Kevin, i love you.  
**

Prologue

Angels are Watching over Me

It all started with a simple fever and then I started losing weight and felt weaker. I was fourteen at the time and scared when my foster mother told me I had to get checked out. When the doctor asked my foster mother something like, "Did her actual parents or grandparents ever have cancer," I started to shake. I never actually knew my real parents. They gave me up when I was two and was adopted by my mom, well Mrs. Harris is her real name, but I call her mom because I really don't know anyone who could be better than her and my dad. Even though I have light, pale skin while their skin is dark I loved them to death. Their son, my brother, Kevin is two now, but he is related to them by blood while I'm not.

The doctors took some tests and blood samples and about a week later they called. I slowly walked into the living room where my mother was on the phone. She had a smile on at first, but when the doctor on the other line said something bad her expression changed. I knew what this meant…I had cancer, leukemia to be exact.

I didn't spend much time crying because I had to be strong even though I was terrified. My parents told me it was already at level two so I would have to go for chemo therapy to get it treated. It was the end of August and I was supposed to start my first day of high school in the beginning of September. Well after a couple session of chemo…I got really weak and sick. My hair fell out and I couldn't even get out of bed anymore, so this meant I couldn't be a normal kid who gets to go to high school and have a boyfriend. I was stuck in the hospital.

Little did I know that this dull little room would become my home for the next two years. So day in and day out I sat here, waiting for some sort of end or a break, but I never got one. I would watch the TV and wonder why I had to have leukemia. It wasn't fair to my parents. I mean they could've had a normal kid who had a chance to live a full and happy life instead of me who might not even live to have a husband. I had people teach me in bed, which made me feel so helpless, but I was smart, I think. And my little brother would visit me every day and ask if I was going to come home soon and every time I shook my head and said, "I don't know."

As time passed by I hoped for a miracle. The cancer was eating me away and I could barely even stand to look at myself anymore because the sight of me scared me. I was dying and I knew it, my parents knew it, I even tried to explain to my little brother that the angels were going to take me away soon and I told him to take care of mommy and daddy for me. He was a bright little kid and he was always happy, I couldn't have asked for a better sibling.

A couple more weeks past, then months, and then I turned seventeen. It was right after my chemo therapy session that the doctor came into the room with a smile on his face. It was good news I hoped.

"Say goodbye to the chemo Ali, you're cancer free," he told me.

I looked at him dazed and confused. Was he joking with me? But then he told my parents so I knew he wasn't. I rejoiced from the news, thinking that all those years of struggle were gone and I could live a normal life. Maybe I could even eventually go to school back in my hometown.

When my parents walked into the room they both sat on either side of my bed, "The doctors said in about a month you could come home Ali," my eyes lit up with joy at the word home. I missed everything about it, the smells, my puppy I had just gotten that Kevin named Buddy, and my old room. But I knew some things have probably changed, like me and the little town I live in called La Push. I mean the people were probably different. The Indian tribe may or may not still be there, but who knows. I was just excited that I didn't have to stay in this bed for the rest of my days. I mean who knows maybe I could actually live a full life. Maybe I could find my old self again and know that things would get better.

So I waited a month while my auburn colored, wavy hair grew back, it only grew to about my cheek bones, but at least I wouldn't have to wear a wig in front of people.

And for the first time in about two years I stepped out of bed. Shakily, but I still managed to make it to the wheelchair. I took everything in as I passed the hospital hall way and when we reached the parking lot and I saw my little brother in the sun I smiled from ear to ear. He ran over to me and sat on my lap while my parents pushed the wheelchair towards the car.

"Does this mean the angels are going to let you stay Ali?" he asked me in his cute little voice.

I nodded, "I hope so," I said encouragingly and we got into the car, so I could start my life again…


	2. 1 Imprintee

**ok so i was getting really anxious and i wanted to post my first chapter. I hope you all like this!! please review and tell me what you think of it because if you review then i will post more sooner!!!**

Chapter 1

Imprintee

After I got settled in my home again I was ready to start school. I know I was a little bit more enthusiastic about it than a normal teenager would be, but that's only because I never actually had the chance to go to a real high school. I just had a private tutor teach me in the hospital. It's the beginning of the school year and today, September twentieth, I'm going to La Push High School. I know that I will get a lot of stares and stuff because of my abnormally pale skin and from how skinny I am. I'm prepared for that. But I am not going to tell people that I used to have cancer. I would only have friends because they felt bad for me and I want to meet people and have friends that like me for who I am. So, hopefully I can find enough courage in myself to meet new people, nice people.

I looked inside of my closet for something to wear to school. My hair had grown more since I came home from the hospital, and now it touches my shoulders. I took a couple of deep breaths, feeling my nerves start to get the best of me. What if people thought I was strange? I mean I know some kids might not like me, but there had to be at least a couple decent people in this small town that would like to get to know me. As I nervously searched through my closet for a good first impression outfit, I bit my nails. It's a habit of mine.

I heard someone's footsteps walk into the room behind me, but I paid no attention to it because I was too paranoid about my clothing situation.

"Ali," I heard my little brother's voice call.

I sighed, "What's up Kevin," I tried to stay as calm as I possibly could so that I wouldn't take my frustration out on him.

"I can't find Buddy anywhere," he said in his four year old innocent voice.

I turned around and half smiled, getting down on my knees and picking up the covers of my bed sheets, revealing the golden lab named Buddy. I remember when we first got him before I got sick and he was just a puppy. But he's obviously grown over the past two years.

"Buddy!" Kevin exclaimed and the dog ran to his side.

"Next time try and keep him downstairs with you, ok? I don't need dog fur all over my rug."

He smiled and nodded his head, hurrying down the stairs with Buddy quickly following after him. I chuckled and went back to getting ready for my first day of high school.

* * *

So since I couldn't drive a car because I never learned my mother dropped me off at school. I told her I could walk since the house was only about a block away from the school, but she insisted that she drive me on my first day.

As she pulled into the parking lot I felt my stomach starting to fill up with butterflies and I gulped. Seeing all of the people there walking in with a huge bunch of friends while I was alone made me feel self conscious.

"Do you want me to pick you up after school is over?" my mom asked.

"Umm…" I thought about it for a moment, "No, I can walk."

She smiled and kissed my cheek, "Have a great first day and make lots of friends."

I grinned even though I felt kind of like a five year old on their first day of preschool. After about three minutes of me sitting there staring at the school with my hand on the car door I decided to suck it up and stepped out of the car, grabbing my bag from the passenger's seat I was just sitting in.

I looked back in the car once and waved goodbye to my mom and heard a couple of laughs and some people saying, "Her mom drove her to school?" and, "She looks anorexic."

Anorexic, hm, interesting I guess I'm not going to be able to escape the stereotype based people. I mean really, I love food, but after two years of basically feeling too sick to eat nothing more than a few crackers and some pathetic hospital food you kind of don't look like the healthiest person around.

I slowly walked through the hall way and searched for the office and I figured by the door that said, 'Office,' I was off to a good start. My hands started to shake as I opened up the door and got my first taste of the staff at this school. The women behind the desk had on old fashioned, big glasses and her hair was pulled up into a not so nice looking bun and yet she looked like she was in her thirties.

When she recognized my presence in the room she directed with her hand for me to come over and I weakly smiled, handing her a form that my mother told me to give to the staff when I got there. She slowly scanned it and while I waited I stared up at the clock and tapped my fingers on the desk.

"Alyssa is it?" she stared up from her glasses at me.

"Mhm," I shakily replied. Why was I so nervous about this? I mean I was always outgoing and confident and now I'm suddenly freaking out.

"Here's your schedule, your books, and your locker number," she smiled and handed me a piece of paper and some hard covered books, "Have a nice day."

I stared down at the paper for a moment, "Thank you," I said and then I slowly headed out of the office and searched for my locker.

"Eight fifty four," I muttered to myself as I scanned each individual locker. People stared at me, but I just ignored them and kept my eyes on the map of the school I was given. I groaned, "This is so confusing."

And as if on cue I noticed someone was standing in front of me, "Need help?" they generously offered and I picked my head up only to see a tall tan girl with curly, dark hair, blue eyes, and a pretty smile.

"Yeah, um…I'm looking for locker number eight fifty four, do you know where that might be by any chance?" I asked.

She looked down at the paper and nodded, "Yeah it's close to my locker, follow me," she started to walk and I followed after her, "So, today's your first day, huh?"

I nodded, "Well at this school, I mean I've been living in La Push for a while, but…" I searched for the right thing to say to her, "But I used to be home schooled…" I lied.

"Home schooled, interesting," she held out her hand, "I'm Dominica by the way."

I shook her hand, "Alyssa, Ali for short."

"Welcome to La Push High School Ali," she smiled warmly at me and I immediately knew that she and I would get along very well.

"Thanks," I looked down at the floor for a second as we walked through the hall. Suddenly, I heard a bunch of husky laughs in the distance and thinking that they were laughing at me I looked over at them. I was immediately surprised by what I saw. There were about six huge, muscular guys standing there. All of them had the same russet colored skin and the same dark cropped hair. What confused me was that they all looked like they were in their twenties and they were about six feet tall at least.

"Well this is your locker," my thoughts were interrupted by Dominica's voice and I turned my attention to her with a smile on my face.

"Thank you for being so nice," I managed to say.

"It's no problem at all."

I glanced over at the big group of guys again and my eyes were glued to one of the tallest ones who had the most beautiful smile.

Dominica chuckled when she realized who I was staring at, "Yeah those are the Quileutes," she said and I found myself struggling to pay attention to her again.

"You mean the Native American tribe?" I asked.

She nodded, "But don't be fooled, they may look intimidating, but from what I've seen they're just a regular group of teenage boys."

I chuckled and started to open my locker. Luckily I got it open on the first try, good with my hands I guess.

"So, I was wondering maybe we could sit together at lunch?" Dominica asked and I was surprised that she was still standing next to me.

"Yeah, that would be great," I put away some of the books I figured I wouldn't need since by the looks of it I had English first. That was a good subject to me.

"Well I have to get to my locker, but I'll see you at lunch!" she exclaimed.

"Ok, see you later and thanks again for the help."

She nodded and then walked over to her locker.

I sighed and looked down at my schedule again so I would know where I was heading exactly for my first class.

* * *

When I finally found the classroom I was looking for I realized I was late. Well that's just great, you walk into class late on your first day so everyone can get a good look at you.

I saw that the teacher was already discussing something and I put my now sweaty palm on the door knob and slowly opened the door. As I took my first steps inside of the classroom, I could tell that everyone's eyes were on me, but I paid no attention to them as I walked up to the teacher.

"Ummm…" I twiddled my thumbs for a moment, "I'm sorry I'm late….i just got…l-lost," of course I had to stutter. I heard a couple of people start to laugh at me as I sat there with a pool of sweat forming on my forehead. How embarrassing…

The teacher raised his eyebrows at me, "I'll let you off easy since it's your first day, but next time I won't let it slide. There should be an empty desk in the back over there," he pointed in the direction of the empty desk and I started to walk slowly, keeping my eyes forward.

Some people were whispering and probably thought I wouldn't be able to hear them, but I knew what they were saying. It didn't really matter to me what they thought though because those types of people don't matter to me.

I sat down in the desk, almost falling on my face in the process, and then I took out the book and turned to the page that was written on the board. My eyes wandered around the room for a slight second and then when I saw this huge boy sitting next to me, staring straight at me I started to feel uncomfortable. I immediately turned away from him and started to blush. He was that kid in the hall with the beautiful smile. And he was really really-

"Cute," I blurted out, not realizing that I said it out loud until a couple of heads turned towards me.

I groaned and then I rested my head on the desk to hide from the other people around me.

"Ms. Harris?" the teacher called my name about a minute later and my head shot up.

"Hm?" I responded.

"Have you studied Shakespeare before?" he asked me.

I remember Romeo and Juliet and Hamlet. My tutor taught me about him, "Yes," I answered.

"Good, then you will have no trouble with what I'm teaching, right?"

I nodded and he turned back towards the board. He was talking about Romeo and Juliet and since I already knew a lot about that I got bored really quickly. I glanced over at the cute guy again and realized that he was still staring at me with the same stunned expression on his face. Was there something wrong with him? Or was it me?

I smiled and blushed in embarrassment. A low chuckling sort of noise came out of his mouth. Yep, there was obviously something wrong with me. He was too amazingly handsome to ever have something wrong with him…

**Embry's POV**

So, I figured today would be like any other day. I heard a lot of chatter about this new girl who supposedly looked anorexic or something. I don't know people these days are very judgmental. When I reached my English class I took my usual seat in the back behind Quil and slumped in my seat in hopes that I would be able to sleep a little bit since I haven't gotten much shut eye lately because of all the patrolling I was doing around the area. I yawned and rested my head on my hand.

"Catching some z's," I heard Quil ask me.

"Yeah," I said without bothering to open my eyes.

The bell rang and I immediately went into hibernate mode. In the background I heard the door suddenly open, but I remained still.

"Umm…," a girl's voice said and my eyes opened, "I'm sorry I'm late…I just got…l-lost," she stuttered and it was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard in my entire life.

"I'll let you off easy since it's your first day, but next time I won't let it slide. There should be an empty desk in the back over there," the jerk off teacher said to her and pointed to the back towards me.

I looked to the left and realized that that seat was empty. Immediately I straightened up and smiled as she started to walk to the back of the room, keeping her eyes on the back wall. Her hair bounced as she took each step carefully and her hazel colored eyes were breathtakingly beautiful. But they were right, she did look extremely skinny.

When she sat down in the seat next to me I let out a deep sigh and suddenly nothing else mattered, but her. Gravity shifted and she was now holding my world in place. For the first time in my life I felt complete.

I couldn't keep my eyes off of the beautiful creature next to me as her eyes wandered around the room and when she realized that I was staring at her she blushed and turned away. I smiled at her rosy cheeks that stood out against her pale skin.

"Cute," I heard her say and wondered if she was talking about me, but knowing that it was a huge possibility that she could be talking about Quil too…who knows…one could only hope. She rested her head on the desk and people around us started to laugh. I wanted to rip all of their throats out for being cruel to her, but I couldn't just do that now…maybe later.

"Ms. Harris?" the asshole up front asked.

"Hm," she straightened up and a huge whiff of her perfume lingered through the air around her. It smelled like lavender and it smelled so amazing to me.

"Have you studied Shakespeare before?"

I examined her features and her small, delicate fingers started tapping on the desk nervously.

"Yes," she replied and it sounded like chimes. I replayed the sound over and over again in my head.

"Good, then you will have no trouble with what I'm teaching, right?"

I saw her bob her head up and down and the teacher went back to his boring lecture on how Romeo was a hero and how Juliet was a beautiful damsel in distress. Crap like that. What a pedophile.

She turned her head towards me again and I smiled when our eyes met. Again, she pulled away and her cheeks turned a deep red shade. I chuckled from how cute she looked when she blushed. Suddenly I didn't feel tired anymore because I was way too happy to feel tired. I had to talk to this girl, I wanted to know her name and know everything about her because she was, after all, my imprintee.


	3. 2 Perfect Match

**Thank you for reviewing!!! I'm glad you guys like this so far ;]**

**this story is really starting to grow on me already haha  
**

Chapter 2

Perfect Match

I counted down the minutes in first period. Five minutes, three minutes, and finally one minute. Never in my life did I ever feel so bored. I mean I know it's bad to say that you're bored on your first day of school, but I couldn't help it. This teacher was repeating the same things over and over again. Things like how Juliet was really beautiful and he just went on and on about Juliet. It got kind of creepy after a while.

The cute guy next to me, I'll call him cute guy since I have yet to learn his name, didn't stop looking at me. Every time I felt like looking out the window I would catch him staring at me out of the corner of my eye. He smiled every other minute or two which knocked the wind out of me. God, I couldn't stop thinking about that smile.

_DING!_

The bell made me jump out of my seat and caused my books to spill all over the floor. I cursed to myself and bent down to pick them up when someone's extremely warm hand beat me there. I slowly lifted my head up and realized it was the cute guy with his extremely cute smile plastered on his face.

"Here," he handed the books to me and I took them from him.

"Thanks," I smiled shyly and then I started to walk towards the door.

"Wait," I stopped walking and slowly turned around, "Where's your next class? I figured since you're new then maybe I could show you around a bit."

I thought for a moment and looking back on how I was late for my first class I nodded my head and said, "Ok, just please tell me what this means," I pointed at my schedule and he glanced at it.

He chuckled, "Physics," I stared at his face in confusion, "You know like E equals MC squared?"

I shook my head, "I was home schooled so I wouldn't know," I blushed, "How embarrassing is that?"

"There's no need to feel embarrassed, I mean hey I don't know half of the things these idiots teach us here," he smiled.

I chuckled, "Are you just saying that to make me feel better?"

"Well it worked didn't it? I got you to laugh."

I nodded, "That you did," I didn't even realize that we were still in the classroom until I started to see people coming in.

"Maybe we should get out of here," he winked at me and I started to lose my footing, but thankfully I didn't fall.

He led the way through the hall and it seemed as if time had stopped. We walked as slowly as we possibly could and I didn't care if I was going to be late for my class. He didn't seem to mind it too much either.

"I'm Embry by the way," he said.

"Alyssa, Ali for short," I feel so stupid. There really was no need to say 'Ali for short.' God you really have a way with words Ali, very smooth. I must look like an idiot right now…

When I looked up at him I caught him staring down at me with caring eyes and that just made me want to spend more time with him, I didn't want this moment to end.

"Well, maybe after school, if you'd like, we could hang out?" he asked hopefully.

I bit my lip so that I would shout at him because I didn't want to sound too anxious. It was as if he had read my mind and knew that I wanted to spend more time with him, "I'd like that," I said casually.

"Good," he flashed his white teeth and we both stopped walking when we reached one of the classrooms, it was probably my class, "I'll see you after school then. Or maybe if I'm lucky I'll see you in another one of my classes, it was nice meeting you…Ali," I was surprised at how beautiful my name sounded when he said it. As if it wasn't enough that he was utterly gorgeous.

"You too, Embry," I smiled once more and then I walked into class just as the bell rang. Thoughts were racing through my mind when I sat in my designated seat. I hoped that I would have another class with Embry, just so that I could see him again. Then I would be satisfied, completely satisfied.

**Embry's POV**

As I walked away from her classroom I couldn't stop smiling from how innocently beautiful she was. Alyssa, no wait she likes to be called Ali. Both are pretty names. I sighed as I strolled down the hall way not even caring that I was late for class. I could ditch for one day, it wouldn't hurt anyone. But God, I don't think I've ever met anyone that intrigued me as much as she did. I was just so amazed by her already and I only knew her name. This has to be the best day of my life.

"Thank God for imprinting," I mumbled to myself.

"Mr. Call," I heard a dull voice say from behind me and I turned around, "Shouldn't you be in class right now?"

I chewed on my lip for a quick second as I thought of a plan. I started to make my face look like I was constipated, "Someone put laxatives in my breakfast," I moaned.

He stared at me with wide eyes and I tried to hold in my laughter, "Proceed," was all he said and I hurriedly ran into the bathroom, laughing when I got in there. Still the best day ever, although it could've been better if I blamed the whole laxative thing on Quil. Oh well, I'll save that one for another day.

I stayed in the bathroom for a couple more minutes and then I proceeded strolling down the hallway and thinking about Ali…

**Ali's POV**

I tapped my pen on my desk in frustration during history. There was this kid who kept bugging me, asking me questions like what do I do to stay so skinny and do I ever stick my finger down my throat. It's assholes like him that make it harder to not break down and cry on the spot. It's not my fault that I'm so skinny. I don't understand why people have to be such jerks anyways…

Finally the bell rang. It was like it knew I needed to get out of there. Well thankfully it was lunch time. So I would buy a lot of food just to show people that I'm not bulimic or anorexic.

I went to my locker first and put away my books. Once I finished I met Dominica and we both headed for lunch. On the way there, guess who I saw. Mr. McAsshole again.

"Wash your hands before you stick your fingers down your throat, you don't want to get an infection," him and his buddies started to laugh and I shut my eyes.

"Don't listen to them Ali, they're just being immature," Dominica wrapped her arm around my shoulder and led the way to her table.

I saw two more girls sitting there and one guy. One of the girls had straight blonde hair with brown eyes and the other one had jet black hair with deep blue eyes. The guy kept smiling at me as I took a seat next to him. His messy hair hung over his eyes, making it hard to see what he was looking at…or where…

"Guys this is Ali," Dominica introduced me, "Ali this is Heath, Jillian, and Madison," she pointed to each of them and I waved a quick hello while they all just grinned at me in response.

"So, tell us about yourself," Heath stared at me contently and I'm not gonna lie it creeped me out a bit.

"Well…" I had to think about what I could say, "I used to be home schooled, I'm seventeen, and I love to eat food…"

The three of them stared with a confused expression on each of their faces as I said the last part, "You must weigh like eighty pounds," the blonde one, Jillian said to me.

I half smiled and forced myself not to roll my eyes or scream at that point, "That's what people are saying…but I love food so I don't understand them."

"I think you're great just the way you are," Heath smiled at me, revealing that he had a piece of food stuck in his teeth. I cringed towards Dominica.

"Umm…thanks."

Even though Heath made me feel awkward the girls were nice. After I finished my lunch I threw out my tray and decided to go to the bathroom, making sure that I knew where I was going first. I headed down the hall way and sighed. Someone's footsteps invaded the peace and quiet. I glanced over my shoulder only to see you know who.

"Shit," I cursed to myself.

"Going to throw up," he chuckled evilly from behind me.

"No," I said quietly and kept walking. He caught up to me and started making puking noises, "Hm I see the guys at this school all act very mature," I commented.

"And I see that you're a real bitch."

I stopped walking and turned to face him, "You don't even know me," I glared at him, but I probably wasn't intimidating at all.

"I know enough to know that you're a stuck up little bitch with no respect for anyone but yourself."

I wanted to punch him in the face right now for saying that. He doesn't know the things I've been through. What I've had to live through. Its guys like him that make me wish I never got sick. I felt a tear come out of my eye and I quickly wiped it away with my finger.

"Get away from me," I yelled.

"Not a chance," he grinned, but then the grin suddenly went away.

I heard someone growling from behind me and I turned around only to see Embry shaking and staring down the kid. The expression on his face frightened me.

"Don't ever speak to her again," he snarled, "Got it?"

The kid nodded in agreement and then he quickly walked back into the cafeteria.

My lips started quivering and I felt tears start to stream down my cheeks. Even though I didn't even know who that was the fact that he called me a bitch and said I was anorexic made me hate school. I put my face in my hands and started sobbing. Suddenly I felt two warm hands on my shoulders.

"I'm sorry," Embry whispered to me in a low, husky voice.

I shook my head, "Why does this have to happen to me? I just wanted to go to a school and have a normal life again," I said the words before I even realized that I said them.

"What do you mean by a normal life again?" he asked in a curious tone. I knew this would happen.

'It's nothing, Embry," I put my hands down and stared at the floor, "I should get back to lunch."

He looked at me with concern in his eyes and I started to walk away, but he grabbed my arm and gently pulled me towards him, "Listen, if jerks like that ever try to harass you because of your weight just scream my name or something and I'll be there in a second," he half smiled.

I grinned, "I'll be sure to do that next time. Oh and don't think I'm bulimic or something because I'm not. It's just people don't understand…I really love food."

He chuckled, "I don't judge people the first time I see them. And believe me I think you're really great," he stared at my face and I knew he meant what he just said. Even though we just met today I felt some sort of connection with him, a powerful one.

Before I knew it the bell rang and I found myself crowded by a bunch of people. The two of us just stood there staring into each other's eyes.

"Umm…" I blinked a couple of times, "What do you have now?" I asked. It was weird how comfortable I felt around him already even though I barely even knew him.

"Gym," he said, "Do you know what your next class is?"

I chuckled, "Art."

He sighed, "Well if you want I could walk you there, I'm a little disappointed that I only have one class with you so far."

"Well hey at least we have English together," I shrugged.

He nodded and half smiled.

"The teacher seems to be a real creep though, I mean the way he went on and on about Juliet and how beautiful she was," both of us started to walk again.

"So you noticed that too? I was starting to feel like I was the only one who realized that…"

"I have keen senses I guess," I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. He was so cute, I just couldn't stop myself.

He held out his hand, "Want me to carry those books for you?" he asked.

"Umm…sure," I handed them to him and his fingers slightly touched mine, making me flinch from the sudden heat that radiated off of them. It was like he had a fever or something, "Feeling ok?" I felt the need to say that to him because if he wasn't then he should go home.

"Never been better, why do you ask?"

I shook my head, "It's just your hands are really warm. I don't know maybe I'm hallucinating or something…"

Before I knew it we were standing in the art classroom doorway. I didn't want to have to say goodbye to him, but then again he probably didn't want to talk to me anymore…I was probably annoying him…

"I wish I had this class with you, it's probably a lot better than gym," he stared at me with a disappointed expression on his face.

"Coming from the guy with muscles that are about as big as my head," I joked with him.

"I'm just saying that it would be more enjoyable if I had more time to talk to you," he said.

"Well, we still have after school right?" he hesitated to respond and I started to panic. Oh my God, why did I say that? I looked down at the floor, "I mean I understand if you don't want to, I have a lot of stuff to do anyways so I'm pretty sure I can keep myself-,"

He grabbed my hand and I felt my palm starting to burn…

**Embry's POV**

My sudden hesitation must've made her feel like I was rejecting her because she started rambling. The only reason why I hesitated was because I was completely set off guard when she said that to me. I wanted her to be mine so badly, how could she ever think that I didn't want to hang out with her?

I cut her off by taking her hand in mine and she looked up at me with a surprised expression either from my abnormally warm hands or from my gesture. I quickly thought of what I could say to her next. Never before has a girl left me speechless.

"Of course I want to hang out with you," I thought what I said was stupid, but she smiled so obviously it wasn't that bad.

"Ok, well then I guess I'll see you after school," she let go of my hand and I was about ready to kiss her, but I restrained myself. It's way too soon. She would run away if I even tried to make a move like that…

"I'll meet you by your locker," I winked at her and she started to lose her footing, but I grabbed her arm before she could fall.

"I'm such an idiot," she groaned.

I laughed, "That's ok, I tend to be an idiot myself sometimes. So, we're a perfect match."

Damn it, she's gonna run. I just know it…

**Ali's POV**

Man, how the hell could any girl resist that? He's just so sweet. I feel totally unworthy of his attention.

"Bye Embry," I hated having to say goodbye and Embry in the same sentence, but the bell rang so I had to get to class. I don't know why he would make himself late for class just to talk to me. I'm not very interesting…

He handed me my books, "I'll be waiting for you after school," he said.

I smiled and then I walked into my class slowly. Well I guess I know who I'm going to be thinking about the whole period…

**i hope you all liked this... don't forget to review!! and check out my other fanfictions!!**


	4. 3 Victory Howl

**sorry it took me so long to update. I've just been very busy over the past couple of days =P**

**well let me know what you think of this chapter ;]  
**

Chapter 3

Victory Howl

**Ali's POV**

So I know that it's sort of weird to already be having fantasies about a guy you just met, but I couldn't help myself. I really don't know why I feel this way already. I mean I just met him today and I'm already drawing our names inside hearts on my notebook. Was it wrong to like him when I just met him a couple of hours ago?

…I really don't want to answer that…

_DING!_

I jumped out of my seat as the last period bell rang, making sure that none of my books fell this time. As I stood up I stared down at my notebook and noticed how much I was losing it. Just because some gorgeous guy actually took the time to talk to me and ask me to hang out does not mean that he likes me. I shook my head as I walked out of the classroom. In some ways this was a great first day at school, but in others it wasn't. Meeting Embry made up for the bad things though.

I spotted Dominica by her locker and I walked over to where she was standing. When she noticed my presence she smiled.

"Hey, what happened to you? I mean I didn't see you come back after you went to the bathroom at lunch."

"Oh," I bit my lip, "I was talking to someone…" my eyes wandered around the hall and I didn't meet her gaze.

"May I ask who?"

"Umm…Embry Call…" I mumbled and hoped she wouldn't hear, but by the small squeal she let out I knew she understood what I said.

"No effing way!"

"Why do you know him?" I asked.

"Yeah, right, Embry Call? One of the hottest guys in this entire school? Hell to the no! He and the other Quileutes don't ever speak to anyone. They just keep to themselves," she had the hugest grin on her face.

"He's a Quileute?" I guess I should've known by the tan skin and dark hair that he was a part of that tribe.

She nodded, "How did you manage to get him to actually talk to you?"

I shook my head, "He talked to me first," I admitted.

Her jaw dropped. Obviously what I was saying shocked her to no extent, "And what else happened?"

I paused, "He walked me to my class."

"HE IS SO INTO YOU!!" she shouted and started to bounce up and down.

Wow, I really didn't think that I explained too much to her for her to think that he was into me already, "Why do you think that?" I wanted to hear from her side of the story why she thought he was into me. I mean it was better than not knowing what anyone thought about this whole situation.

"Umm…first of all he talked to you first, which means he thinks you're cute and wanted to get to know you more. Second, he walked you to your class which means he obviously wants to spend more time with you," she glanced over my shoulder and smiled, "And third, he's standing by your locker as we speak."

I turned my body around and sure enough I saw his tall muscular body leaning up against my locker with his arms crossed over his chest. He raised his head and looked at me and when our eyes met he smiled.

"Oh, and I almost forgot to tell you," I said as I just stared at him, "He asked me to hang out with him after school."

She put her hands on my back and started pushing me forward, "Then, get over there already and call me when you get home!"

I laughed, "I don't have your number Dominica."

"Hurry, give me your phone and I'll give you mine," we both swapped phones and I quickly typed in my number.

"I'm putting you on speed dial," I said, smugly.

She chuckled, "Me too, now get out of here!"

She pushed me again and I was about to fall flat on my face when I felt two huge hands grab both of my arms, preventing me from damaging anything. I heard Dominica gasp from behind me and I looked up only to see his beautiful brown eyes staring down at me with a smile. I stood up and looked down at the floor.

"I think I need to start wearing padding from now on," I blushed in embarrassment.

He chuckled, "Not if I'm there to catch you."

His words made me smile and I glanced over my shoulder only to see Dominica with both of her thumbs up, staring at the two of us. I stifled a laugh and rolled my eyes at her.

"Do you need to stop at your locker before we go?" he asked and I turned my attention back to him.

I looked down at the books in my hands, "Yeah, I'll be quick though I promise."

"No need to rush, take your time," he said as we started walking towards my locker.

When we reached my locker I didn't listen to him. I got my books out and put them into my backpack as quickly as possible. Embry notices this and starts to laugh beside me. I ignored it for the time being, but when I finished getting everything out of my locker I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

**Embry's POV**

I tell her that she doesn't have to rush and yet here she is crumpling up all of her papers and throwing them into her backpack. I couldn't help, but laugh at this. Even though it wasn't that funny it was still cute that she wanted to hurry just to hang out with me…or did she just want to get this over with?

After about a minute of her rushing her face started to turn red and I immediately tried to stop laughing so that she wouldn't feel embarrassed. It only turns into a barking laugh also known as a failed attempt at trying to make her feel any better. Once she finished she turned back towards me and manages to grin.

"So much for taking your time," I said.

She chuckled, "I guess I'm just anxious to hang out with you."

She immediately started to bit her lip after she said that which made me smile. Maybe she didn't mean to say that out loud, but I was glad that she did. And I was more than happy to know that she actually wanted to do anything with me or even speak to me right now. If she only knew…

**Ali's POV**

I need to learn how to keep my mouth shut if there's any chance of him actually being my friend. At least being my friend. But to my surprise a smile appeared on his face and his eyes suddenly lit up with joy.

"I think I'm a little bit more anxious than you are," he flashed his perfect white teeth and I couldn't keep my eyes off of his perfect face. Did he really just say that?

"Well then you understand why I had to hurry," I winked at him and slung my backpack over my shoulder. Both of us started to walk towards the exit of the school and suddenly I remember something important. I put my hand on his arm and he immediately turned towards me.

"What's wrong?" he asked in an alarmed tone.

"I need to tell my mom that I'm hanging out with you or else she'll freak out and wonder where I am," I took out my cell phone and dialed her number. I wasn't going to tell her I was hanging out with a guy or else she'd get all weird. And I definitely wasn't about to tell him that I'm adopted or that I had cancer. No way, that's not how you make friends.

The phone rang about three times until she finally picked up the phone.

"How was your first day of school?!" she exclaimed.

I grinned, "Actually it was pretty good," I looked up at Embry who just stared down at me with a huge smile on his face, "I met some new friends."

"That's great honey! I'm glad to hear that!"

I wasn't going to say anything about the guy who harassed me, "Yeah."

"Well, tell me about them."

I knew that one was coming, "Umm...," I looked at Embry again who was surprisingly still staring at me, "I'll tell you about them later. I actually called to see if it was ok if I hung out with my new friend," it was kind of pathetic that I didn't even tell her his name and I just called him my 'new friend.'

"I guess that's ok, but don't forget you have a doctor's appointment to go to."

Ugh, I totally forgot. Actually, I meant to forget about it, "Of course I didn't forget. I'll see you when I get home mom."

"Ok, have fun, bye honey," she sounded happy.

I sighed, "Bye."

I quickly shut my phone and put it back into my pocket. Well this sucks, I'm going to have to cut my hanging out time short because of this appointment. Damn leukemia, can't even let me live in peace. I hate that I now have to go for checkups almost every single week because the doctors want to make sure that the cancer stays out of my system. I mean yeah it's a good thing, but right now it's not.

"So, did she say yes?" he asked with hope in his brown eyes.

I nodded, "But I have something to go to at three thirty so…maybe we could do this another time?"

The hope in his eyes suddenly started to fade away as I said each word. God, I feel so terrible about this. I really really really want to hang out with him. Sometimes I just wish that I would get what I want for once.

Despite the disappointment that flashed in his eyes he smiled, "Definitely. Do you want me to walk you home or something? Or did you drive here?"

I would be jumping up and down like a little girl right now because he actually offered to walk me home, but the whole doctor's appointment thing bummed me out a little bit, "I live close to the school so I don't see why you can't walk home with me," I smiled.

"Ok, then let's get out of here," he put his warm hand on the soft of my back and led me towards the exit.

I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking right now. I just hope that he wasn't thinking that I was using this as an excuse to get away from him because that was totally not the case.

**Embry's POV**

I didn't know what to think at this point. She said that she had to go somewhere, but where? I guess I could understand if she was using that as an excuse to get away from me, but before she really seemed like she liked me and she didn't run…which was a good sign. Maybe she called her mom and planned this with that girl she was talking to before. She was trying to make up an escape plan. Damn, I feel so stupid for ever thinking that things could go smoothly. All I can do now is try and ask her about it.

We made it out of the school and headed down the parking lot, keeping a slow pace. I took one deep breath and decided just to say it already, "Am I bothering you?" it wasn't exactly how I wanted it to come out, but I couldn't turn back now.

She furrowed her eyebrows, "Not at all, why do you ask?" she was hiding something behind those beautiful hazel eyes of hers. I didn't think I would get her to tell me now, but hopefully she would trust me enough to tell me later on. If there's going to be a later on…

I shook my head, "I don't know, I just hope I'm not because that wasn't my intentions."

She looked off into the distance and crossed her arms over her chest as we walked down the sidewalk, "Embry, don't think I'm ditching you or something because I would never do that, especially to a great guy like you. It's just…complicated."

I half smiled. Oh didn't I know complicated. I'm pretty sure it wasn't as complicated as being a werewolf, but I didn't know what made her life complicated so I couldn't jump to conclusions. She could be a witch for all I know…

"I can respect that," I said, "But just know that you can trust me. I know we just met and all, but I'm not like other guys."

She stared up at me and I stared down at her. I just couldn't keep my eyes off of her beautiful face because everything about her seemed perfect to me already.

"Thank you," she smiled, "That means a lot to me."

I just nodded in response.

She took one deep breath and suddenly seemed to pep up a little more, "Ok, so how about we do something to get to know each other better. Like I'll ask you a question and then both of us will answer etcetera etcetera."

She looked up at me to see what I would say to her, "You start," I said.

She nodded her head and conjured up a question and when she thought of one she turned her attention back to me, "I'll ask an easy one first, when's your birthday?"

**(AN: There was no birthday mentioned for Embry so I'm making one up)** I chuckled, "May 21st, when's yours?"

"October 15th," she answered.

"So it's coming up then?"

Her head bobbed up and down, "I'll be seventeen."

**Ali's POV**

So since he looked like he was in his twenties I decided to ask the next question instead of him asking me one, "How old are you?"

I knew that I would probably be surprised by his answer, but maybe he got held back. Well he didn't seem like that type of person…so maybe not.

He seemed a little hesitant to respond at first, but then he opened his mouth to speak, "I'm seventeen."

I was going to question him about this because he didn't look seventeen at all, he kind of looked more of a twenty two year old or something, "You look very mature for your age."

"That's what everyone says," he raised his eyebrows, "I think it's my turn to ask you a question right?"

"Yeah," I grinned.

"Ok, umm….favorite food, favorite drink."

"Let's see," I went through all of the foods I've ever eaten before and chose my favorite along with my favorite beverage, "It would probably have to be chicken salad and raspberry iced tea."

He shook his head, "Wow, out of all the foods in the world you pick a salad as your favorite."

I elbowed him, "Deal with it, what's yours?"

"Hot dog and soda," he answered quickly, "At least I pick something unhealthy no wonder why you're so skinny."

"There's nothing wrong with eating healthy food," I hated when people brought up the fact that I was skinny, I thought I could forget about all of the medical crap, but I guess I was wrong, "Next question,favorite animal since we're getting into the favorite category."

He chuckled, "Probably a dog, yours?"

"I think wolves are pretty. I mean I know they're kind of vicious and stuff, but they're just a beautiful species."

Suddenly a huge smile appeared on his face, "You like wolves?" he sounded surprised.

I nodded, "Why, is that a bad thing?"

"No, it's not bad at all," he flashed his white teeth and the grin didn't erase off of his face not even when he started to ask his next question, "Worst and best thing that's ever happened to you?"

I flinched. Finding out that I had leukemia, I wanted to say, but instead I answered, "Breaking my leg when I was seven," that was the least of my troubles. Breaking a bone was simple compared to having cancer. And I wanted to say the best thing that's ever happened to me was finding out that I didn't have cancer anymore and realizing that I would be able to go to high school and live a normal life again, but I said, "Getting straight A's, what was the best and worst thing that's ever happened to you?"

**Embry's POV**

I shouldn't have asked that question. I wanted to say, realizing that I would phase into a wolf for the rest of my days, but instead I just replied by saying, "Failing one of my classes," that was a stupid response, but I couldn't just tell her that I was a werewolf right here and now. Another thing I wanted to say about the best thing that's ever happened to me was imprinting on her, but she couldn't know about that either, "Meeting you," I figured that I shouldn't have said that because it probably creeped her out. I guess I'm just a blabber mouth.

She stopped walking and looked up at the house we were now standing in front of. I thought that she might've just ignored my last statement.

"Thanks for walking with me, I really appreciate it," she grinned.

"No problem," I put my hands in my pocket now and just watched as she started to walk up the porch, but before she opened the door she turned back around towards me.

"Embry," she said.

"Yeah?" I stared into her eyes and she stared into mine.

"Getting straight A's wasn't the best thing that's ever happened to me. Meeting you was. I know it might sound weird, but I'm really glad I met you."

So does this mean she likes me? No, probably just as a friend. I mean we just met, "Well I'm glad that you feel the same way because I was starting to think it was weird for me to be thinking that so soon."

She chuckled, "Bye Embry, I'll talk to you tomorrow at school."

And then she turned back towards the door and started to open it, "Wait!" I made her stop and she just glanced over her shoulder at me, "Umm…there's this bonfire this weekend and a lot of people from school are going so maybe I'll see you there?" I wanted to ask her to go with me, but I didn't want to freak her out even if she said meeting me was the best thing that's ever happened to her.

Her head bobbed up and down, "Yeah, maybe," she turned around again and smiled, "Wanna swap numbers?"

I'm pretty sure my heart stopped at that point because I couldn't breathe. I frantically searched for my voice, but just took out my phone instead. I walked up the steps and took her phone in my hands, staring at it for a couple of moments before I actually typed in my number.

When I was finished I gave her back her phone and managed to smile, "See you later Ali," I said.

"See ya," and then she finally opened the door and stepped inside, closing it behind her. I stood there for a moment thinking about what had just occurred. She actually gave me her number…willingly…and she didn't run once…and she didn't want to ditch me…and she said meeting me was the best thing that's ever happened to her. I think I need to do a victory howl…

**haha the victory howl thing was written for all the Twileutes ;] **


	5. 4 Grey with Black Spots

**so thank you for all of the reviews!!! i hope you enjoy this chapter ;]**

Chapter 4

Grey with Black Spots

**Embry's POV**

When I walked away from her house and got out of human sight I took my clothes off, set them down in a place that I would remember, and then I phased. I know that the other guys would want an explanation for my absence after school. Once I was on all fours I started to run. Wouldn't they love to hear that me, Embry Call, finally imprinted. They all thought that there was absolutely no hope for me. I mean what? It's been about four years since I became a werewolf and almost everyone had imprinted…except for me. I never expected to imprint, but I'm more than glad that I did, especially on Ali. She's completely amazing. And the fact that wolves are her favorite animal makes me think that she will accept me for who I am. So that's a plus. Maybe things are finally falling into place for me. She said she might go to the bonfire this weekend, so I'll hopefully get to see her there.

But there was also something different about her. Not the fact that she was the only girl I saw in a crowd, but the fact that she said things were complicated. I knew that they couldn't possibly be as complicated as phasing into a furry animal at will…or could they?

_Oh my God, _someone else's thoughts interrupted mine and I slowed down, realizing that they knew. I started to grin as they all came into sight. When I saw the shock on Leah's face I smirked at her.

_Embry Call imprinted? _Leah thought and then she started to laugh, _Damn, I feel bad for her, she doesn't know what she's getting into._

_What the hell is that supposed to mean? _That wasn't the reaction I was hoping for. I was kind of expecting her to congratulate me…I guess I should've known.

_It means that she doesn't know that you are the biggest idiot there is._

I started to snarl at her.

_Don't be such a bitch Leah. By the looks of it, it seems like he actually can control himself around her, which is rare…_Jake's nosy mind said.

_Congrats Em, _Seth, the only sane one here, thought.

_So…is she a hottie or what? _Collin, the youngster who had one of the strangest minds here, had the balls to ask me that question.

I made a mental image of her roll through my mind. Just thinking about her had me smiling from ear to ear.

_She could use a cheeseburger or two… _Jake thought, _No offence or anything, but does she have an eating disorder or something?_

I started to growl again, _No, she doesn't. You don't know the situation so shut up about it before I-_

_Embry, chill, _Sam pissed me off sometimes. I mean the way he acted all boss like made me mad...cough cough…

_Well other than that she's pretty cute, _Jake just saved himself by thinking that. I was starting to get annoyed by everyone talking shit about her weight. I mean even I didn't know the reason why she looked the way she looked, but I didn't care. None of that mattered to me. She was a really great girl and I don't blame myself for imprinting on her because she's definitely not a weak person…I can tell and I like that she's tough.

_Ha ha wow Embry, keep your dumb ass thoughts to yourself next time ok? _Leah pushed me over the edge. I was about to attack her when Jacob, my new Alpha, pinned me down.

_Jesus Embry, since when did you ever care about what Leah says?_

I pushed him off of me and started to walk away from the pack, _Since she started talking shit about me imprinting, that's when. _

I ran back to where I left my clothes, phased back into human form, and changed into them. I wanted to see her, but she's not home. She went somewhere…wherever that may be.

**Ali's POV**

"Everything's looking good so far," Dr. Burk said to me after he came back into the room.

I looked over at my mom and she smiled at me encouragingly. I had to ask this question, even if I wouldn't want to hear the answer to it, "Umm…Dr. Burke?" I started to say. He looked up from the charts he was holding and I took one deep breath, "Is there any chance of the cancer coming back?" The words were hard to say, but I managed to get them out.

He walked over to the table I was sitting on, "The chemo therapy did help fight off the leukemia. But chemo can also cause it to come back again, so we want to make sure that that doesn't happen," he smiled warmly at me.

I nodded my head and jumped off of the cold table I had to sit on. I was a little shaken up by what he told me, but they were making sure that I wouldn't get sick again, so I shouldn't worry.

"If you have any furthers questions Ali, then just call me," he opened up the door of the room.

"Ok," I replied in a low tone.

"We'll see you next week then," he grinned. God, I hate that he does that. I've known him for about three years and he still doesn't realize that I can see through that fake smile. He tries to put on a brave face, but he fails miserably. I wish people would just be honest with me for once in my entire life.

I looked up at the clock in the hospital hallway and realized that it was almost five already. If these stupid tests were going to take this long each time I went then I don't want to do them…

"So, you never told me about your new friends," my mom looked down at me.

"Oh, I guess it slipped my mind," I smiled when I thought about Embry. It lightened my spirits, but I would tell her about Dominica first…and Jillian and Madison, even Heath, I'll save the best for last, "I met this girl named Dominica. She's really nice and I sat with her at lunch today and I met her three other friends Jillian, Madison, and Heath."

"So you met a guy?" she raised both of her eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes mom, two actually."

"Well look at you, miss popular," she nudged my arm as we walked towards our car in the parking lot.

I chuckled at that statement. Really I didn't consider myself that popular, "Nah, I've only met a couple good people so far. I mean the rest of them are jerks so it's like why waste my time?"

She wrapped one arm around my shoulder and kissed my hair, "I'm glad you had a good first day sweetie. It's nice to know that you're happy."

I grinned. I could honestly say that I was happy right now. Despite the medical stuff, I felt pretty lucky to have the family I have.

"Who's the one you hanged out with today?" she asked, interrupting my good thoughts and only replacing them with better ones of Embry.

We reached the car and when she started to drive I opened my mouth to speak, "His name is Embry Call."

She smiled, "And?"

"And he's a Quileute and he's really sweet."

"So, you like this boy?" she assumed.

"I don't know yet mom," I started to twiddle my thumbs, "I mean he's really cute and normal…I'm just too complicated…"

She shook her head, "Any guy would be lucky to have a girl like you Ali. You're kind and warm hearted, don't let the whole leukemia thing hold you back. If you like him and he likes you then I'm sure he can accept you for who you are."

I smiled. I could talk to my mom about anything, especially boys. She gets me and doesn't judge me like some people do.

"I'm hoping he's trustworthy," I looked out the window, "But I just don't know for sure yet."

I could admit that I was a little iffy about telling him that I'm a cancer survivor, but if he were to stick around and possibly…become more than a friend then hopefully I'll feel confident enough to be completely honest with him.

"So he's a Quileute huh?" she glanced at me for a second.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" I said.

She shrugged, "I don't know it's just that tribe is really…mysterious. But I've had no trouble with any of those boys, they always try and help with things. I'm not sure that I've seen Embry yet though so I wouldn't know if he was a cutie or not," she winked at me and I put my face in my hands. It's embarrassing to think that your mom might think that a younger guy, not to mention a teenager, was cute when you kinda sorta have a crush on him.

When we got home dinner was already on the table. I quickly ate and then I took a quick shower before I went back into my room. I put on a comfortable pair of sweats and an old t-shirt and then I sat down on my bed to call Dominica. She would be disappointed that I didn't really hang out with Embry…

The phone rang only once before she picked up, "Tell me everything!" she shouted.

I chuckled, "Well I think you're going to be a little disappointed when I tell you…"

"So it went badly?"

"No, I just totally forgot that I had to go somewhere so I asked him if we could maybe do it another time," I explained.

"Did he say yes?" she was way too enthusiastic about this. It was amusing really.

"Yeah, he did, but I felt kind of bad about it…" I sighed and got more comfortable.

"Well did you tell him where you had to go or did you just say you had to be somewhere?"

I waited a couple seconds before I answered, "I said I had to be somewhere, but you have to understand that there was a reason why I couldn't tell him where I was going, ok?"

I heard her take a deep breath on the other line, "Can you tell me? As a friend I'm telling you that I'll understand as much as I can."

I paused. I didn't really expect this to happen, but could I really trust her? I mean she seemed trustworthy and she said we were friends so, "Ok. But please don't freak out or anything."

"I swear I won't," she sounded serious so I believed her. And I guess I would figure out if I regret it or not later.

I inhaled deeply and then I quickly exhaled, "I had to go to the doctor today because…" I looked around my room as if I was checking that no one was around, "They're trying to make sure that my cancer doesn't come back…" I said it softly just in case.

She was quiet for a couple of minutes before she finally said something, "So, you're a cancer survivor?"

"Yup," I slammed my head down onto my pillow and kind of wished that I didn't say that.

"Wow," was all she could say I guess.

"Well let me explain myself first," I turned my body so that I could stare out the window while I explained and after I was finished with telling her that I was adopted and had to go through chemo etcetera etcetera, she seemed ok with it. Maybe this whole thing wouldn't be so hard after all…

"So that's why you couldn't do something with him, because you had to go to the doctor?" she asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. But I don't want to tell him yet, I mean I don't think he'll stick around if I tell him right now."

"Well you don't have to if you don't want to. And I won't say anything to Jillian or Madison or Heath. Your secrets safe with me, Ali. But just know that I'm here for you if something bad were to happen."

I smiled, "Thanks Dominica. I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens," I sighed again.

"Yeah, I guess. But tell me what happened when he walked you home!" she sounded excited again and it immediately made me happier.

"We just asked each other questions to get to know each other better that's all."

"Anything else?"

I grinned, "Well he did say that there was a bonfire this weekend."

She squealed, causing me to pull the phone away from my ear, "Oh my God! We are so going!"

"I don't know…"

"What's wrong now?" she asked.

"He said he was going, but I don't know if he'll want me there…"

"Seriously? He likes you!! What would make you think differently?"

I sighed, "I guess you're right…I mean he did say that meeting me was the best thing that's ever happened to-,"

The next thing I knew she was screaming and I threw the phone onto my mattress, waiting for her to stop and when she finally did I bravely picked the phone up again, "Dominica I think you just made me deaf…"

"Sorry, but how cute is that? He is such a keeper Ali! I cannot believe how you don't see it, but I can totally tell that he is falling for you!"

I laughed, "It's been one day."

"So, you have that dazzling effect on him."

I kept laughing and then I saw someone opening my door. Kevin's little head popped in and I smiled, "Dominica I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"Alright, I'll talk to you later, bye! Have sweet dreams about Embry!"

I chuckled, "Bye, and I probably won't!"

I hung up my phone and walked over to the door where Kevin was standing. He was already in his spider-man pajamas, waiting for me to tuck him into bed. It was our daily routine. He wouldn't allow mom or dad to ever put him to sleep; he always waited for me to do it.

"Alright spider-man it's bed time," I led him out of my bedroom and picked him up.

"Can I stay up just a little longer? Pleeeease" he asked in a pleading voice.

I smiled, "No, even superheroes need their rest," when we got into his bedroom I put him into his bed and tucked him into his matching spider-man bed sheets. Then I turned on his, you'll never guess, spider-man night light and kissed him on the cheek, "Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite."

Buddy was standing next to me and he suddenly started to bark. I tried to make him shut up, but he wouldn't listen, he just stared out the window and for a moment he was silent until he ran out of the room. I looked at my brother one more time and then I walked out of the room, closing the door behind me. I could hear Buddy barking from downstairs and I hurried down the staircase and went into the living room where he was barking at the window, "Buddy, stop it!" I hissed.

I looked out the window and my eyes widened in amazement at what I saw. Standing out there was a huge grey wolf with black spots scattered on its fur. It just stood there staring back at me and I immediately ran to the front door and fled down the porch steps, but it was already gone. I looked around to see if it was down the block, but it wasn't even there. Even though I should be terrified that there was actually a wolf on my front lawn, I wasn't. I thought it was actually…beautiful even if it was bigger than a normal wolf…who cares really. The fact that I actually saw one with my own eyes was amazing. I walked back into the house and looked out the window again, thinking about the creature that seemed to be too beautiful to be real…

**sooo everyone review!!! =]  
**


	6. 5 Trust Me

**i was really really into writing today so i managed to finish a whole new chapter**

**i've been deliberating when i should make this take place and i decided to make it about two years after BD **

**OH! and ummm two chatpers ago i messed up their ages, so Ali is 16 and she's going to be 17 and Embry is 17 ;]**

**hope you like this chapter  
**

Chapter 5

Trust Me

**Embry's POV**

I figured that she would be home by now and since I didn't have to patrol tonight I decided to check up on her and make sure that she was safe. She probably was, but I just needed an excuse to see her again. I phased as quickly as possible and then I headed for her house. It didn't take me long and it was easy to find which room was hers because I deciphered her lavender like scent. I scaled one of the trees that was close to her house, but not too close, and when I saw her, lying on her bed and on the phone I sighed. Her hair was wet, probably because she took a shower, and she looked relaxed. I could just hear her talking to someone and I sat there mesmerized by her voice.

"Yeah, pretty much. But I don't want to tell him yet, I mean I don't think he'll stick around if I tell him right now," she said, or at least that's what I think she said.

But was she talking about me? I listened closer, feeling a little stalkerish for invading her privacy…but I was just trying to see what she thought of me…that's all…

I couldn't hear the other person too well. Just low mumbles, so I quickly went to a closer tree.

"Your secrets safe with me, Ali. But just know that I'm here for you if something bad were to happen," the other person said.

She…has a secret? And what does she mean by if something bad were to happen?!

I saw her smile and it made my lips pull up into a small werewolf grin.

"Thanks Dominica. I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens," she sighed.

"Yeah, I guess. But tell me what happened when he walked you home!"

SCORE!

"We just asked each other questions to get to know each other better that's all," that's all? What about when you made me speechless? Huh? She doesn't realize the affect she has on me.

"Anything else?"

She started to grin, "Well he did say that there was a bonfire this weekend."

Yeah and I was going to ask you to go with me…

I heard the other one, Dominica I think Ali said her name was, squeal and Ali pulled the phone away from her ear which made me chuckle, "Oh my God! We are so going!"

Yes you are so going…

"I don't know…"

Huh?

"What's wrong now?"

"He said he was going, but I don't know if he'll want me there…" she sounded a little sad. Damn I really need to start showing her how I feel about her more. She's getting the wrong idea.

"Seriously? He likes you!! What would make you think differently?" this Dominica girl seems like someone I would get along with. Maybe she'll knock some sense into Ali and help her realize the truth.

"I guess you're right…I mean he did say that meeting me was the best thing that's ever happened to-,"

More screams came out of her phone and she suddenly threw it onto her bed. I started to laugh and when she pulled it back up to her ear I listened closer.

"Dominica I think you just made me deaf…"

Ha that goes for the both of us.

"Sorry, but how cute is that? He is such a keeper Ali! I cannot believe how you don't see it, but I can totally tell that he is falling for you!"

Note to self, thank Dominica for being all Dr. Phil like.

"It's been one day."

"So, you have that dazzling effect on him."

That's true.

She started to laugh and then her head looked up towards the door. I squinted my eyes and saw a little boy with dark skin, sort of like mine, in spider-man pajamas. Oh, spider-man that's my kind of kid.

"Dominica I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"Alright, I'll talk to you later, bye! Have sweet dreams about Embry!"

Yes, please have sweet dreams about me!

She chuckled, "Bye, and I probably won't!" Well that's disappointing…

She hung up her cell phone and walked over to the little boy, picking him up on the way out of the room. I immediately moved to another tree and followed to where her scent went. I saw her tucking the little boy into his bed and she kissed his cheek.

"Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite," I smiled when she said this. I kind of like that she has a sibling, he seems cute, but he looks nothing like her. They don't even have the same skin color… I wonder why.

I suddenly started to hear a dog barking from inside of the room. Ali went and tried to calm down the dog, but since it was barking at me I figured I'd help her out. So I jumped off of the tree and ran to the front of the house, hoping that the dog would follow. I heard Ali's footsteps stomp down the stairs and realized that the dog was right in the window in which I was staring in, barking even louder than before. Oops...

"Buddy, stop it!"

And that's when I saw her, staring at me. But the ironic thing was that she wasn't staring at the human Embry, she was staring at the werewolf Embry. Her eyes widened and she ran to the door. I took the small opportunity to run out of sight before she saw me again and before the suspicion started to form. But there was already some suspicion, but it wasn't hers about me. It was mine about her. She was hiding a secret from me that she wanted to tell me, but she thought it was too soon. Sounds familiar…

Once I phased back and headed home I wondered for the rest of the night what she was hiding and how I could get her to trust me enough so that she could tell me.

**Ali's POV**

So the rest of the week went like this. I walked to school, talked to Dominica, she squealed when Embry came to walk me to class, I talked to Embry in English and he dazzled me when he chose to work on a project with me instead of Quil, He walked me to my classes and I ate lunch with Dominica, Jillian, Madison, and Heath and realized that they were all really great people, even Heath believe it or not. Then Embry would walk me home. Today was no different. It was finally Friday and tomorrow Dominica, Jillian, Madison, Heath, and I would go to the bonfire. Embry didn't ask me to go with him which made me feel kind of…I don't know how to put it, disappointed?

When the last period bell rang I slowly strolled to my locker and got my books out. I put all of the books I would need for the weekend into my backpack, which was a lot of books, and I quickly closed my locker.

"Want me to carry that for you?" I turned around and smiled when I saw him.

"I don't know it's really heavy today."

He chuckled, "I'm sure I can manage," and then he took the backpack from me and slung it over his shoulder with no effort at all. Then we started to walk out of the school and when we reached the parking lot I realized how cold it really was. I started to shiver. I knew I should've worn a jacket today. Suddenly Embry's hand was intertwined with mine and my eyes shot up to his face. I no longer felt cold because of him. I don't know why his hands are always so warm, but it really was appropriate at the moment so I didn't question it.

"Thanks," I grinned, "For warming me up."

"Anytime," he replied.

I purposely brushed my arm up against his a couple of times so that I could feel warmer.

"So…" he started to trail off, "How are you today?"

I was a little confused by his awkward question, but I figured I'd answer anyways, "I'm ok, how are you?"

He looked down at me, "I'm not gonna lie I'm a little nervous at the moment," he sighed.

I raised one eyebrow, "Why are you nervous? It's just me."

"That's just it, though."

I slowed my pace a little bit, "I don't understand what you're saying Embry."

He shook his head, "I need to ask you something," he stopped walking and looked off into the distance for a second before turning back towards me.

"Ok, go ahead."

"Are you…going to that bonfire tomorrow?" he asked, looking a little disappointed with himself.

**Embry's POV**

Damn it, I'm such an idiot. I can't even ask her one simple question. It just comes out all wrong!

She looked at me with a confused expression on her face, "Yes I am, are you going?" she smiled.

"Yeah," we started walking again and I wanted to punch myself in the face right now.

Just ask her. Just ask her.

I kept repeating that to myself and I tried to make it sink into my brain so I could actually say something. Before I knew it we were at her house. It seemed like time was not on my side today. It was like everything was against me.

"I guess I'll see you at the bonfire then," she started to let go of my hand and for a minute I let go as well, but then the words finally absorbed into my mind and I grabbed her hand again, forcing her to turn around towards me. She looked into my eyes, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to ask you if…" I paused.

"Yeah?" she chuckled. How could she be so calm while I was freaking out?

"If you wanted to go to the bonfire with me," it came out really quickly and I slapped myself in the forehead. She laughed at this and then she squeezed my hand.

"I was hoping you would ask," she let go of my hand and walked up the steps.

"Wait, so is that a yes?" I watched her as she put her key into the door and when it was unlocked she turned back around.

"Call me and I'll let you know," she winked and smiled at me before she walked into the house and closed the door behind her.

Damn she's good. Leaving me hanging like that made me want to call her right now, but I couldn't. So I decided to go over to Sam's for a bit to pass the time by. Besides I could use a bit of Emily's cooking right about now. You can't call your imprintee on an empty stomach.

It only took me about ten minutes to get there since I didn't phase because I didn't feel like wasting a whole outfit today. I walked up the steps to the way too familiar house and banged on the door about ten times before Quil opened it. Claire was hanging off of his back. I've grown to care a lot about Claire, which is some of the reason why I like that Ali has a little brother, because that means that she likes kids too since she cares for him.

"Hey Claire-bear," I walked into the house and Claire jumped into my arms, "You've gotten bigger since the last time I saw you. What are they feeding you these days?"

She giggled, "I've been eating lots of animal crackers lately."

Even as a five year old she was cute. Well I don't think she'll ever not be cute.

"She's been biting the heads off of each of them and then throwing them back into the box," Quil crossed his arms over his chest.

I laughed, "Nice kiddo," I kissed her on the forehead and then I set her onto the ground. She immediately ran to Quil, no surprise there.

The smell of Emily's home cooking lingered through the air and I ran into the kitchen, seeing that Jacob, Jared, Paul, and Seth were already sitting at the table, ready to eat. I took a seat next to Jared and sat patiently, well as patiently as I could sit except my leg was excessively bouncing up and down.

"Did you finally ask your imprintee to the bonfire Embry?" Paul asked from across the table.

"Yeah," I glared at him.

"What did she say?" Emily turned her head around with a huge smile on her face. I knew that she wanted to meet her, I mean a lot of people did, but it just wasn't the right time yet.

"She told me to call her later and then she'll let me know," I smiled when Emily brought the plates to the table. I quickly grabbed one and then I took a huge helping of the food that was spread out across the counter. Once I was finished with getting my food Sam walked in and kissed Emily on the cheek before grabbing a plate out of her hand. Once everyone was settled and eating I was just thinking about her.

As I put a huge spoonful of food in my mouth I thought about how it would be nice if I had the opportunity to introduce Ali to the pack. And how it would be even better if Ali could actually accept the fact that I was a werewolf. And how it would make me more than happy if I called Ali and she said she wanted to go to the bonfire with me tomorrow.

"Embry you're on patrol tonight," Sam suddenly said, interrupting my thoughts.

"What? Tonight?" I dropped my spoon onto my plate.

He nodded his head and went back to eating as if nothing was wrong.

"But, I told Ali I would call her about the bonfire tomorrow. Sam, come on you can't get someone else to do it just this once?" I was gonna be really pissed if Sam just shook his head casually.

And sure enough he shook his head from side to side with his mouth full of food. I stood up at the table and pounded my fist down, causing the whole table to shake.

"Dude, calm down," Jacob put his hand on my shoulder.

"No, I'm not going to calm down! Why the hell are we patrolling anyways? It's not like Victoria will be back not to mention the oh so scary Volturi assholes!" I shouted at the top of my lungs causing my hands to shake.

"Embry Call if you so much as phase in my kitchen then I'll make sure that you never eat anything ever again!" Emily screamed at me. Damn, I don't think she's ever been that angry. And she wasn't even defending a person, she was defending a freaking kitchen.

"I could care less about your damn kitchen," I picked up my plate and threw it into the sink, causing it to break. Then I stormed into the living room and ran out the door, phasing in the process. Before I could so much as think I took off, not caring about where I ended up or who I ran into, just running to wherever my feet felt like taking me to. But, as I expected, I ended up at Ali's house and I found myself staring into her bedroom window again. She was staring at a picture that was in her hands. I moved to a tree that was right outside of the window and I daringly moved my head closer to see who the picture was of. There were two people. One man and one woman. The woman had the same exact hair as Ali and the man had her hazel eyes. I saw tears starting to come out of her eyes and I moved my face closer to the window and, stupid me, banged my head against the glass. Her head shot up towards the window and before I could even move out of sight this time she ran to her window and slowly opened it.

"Hey, you were at my house the other night weren't you?" she asked me and I just stared at her. I could see the wet tears as they rolled down her cheeks and I started to whimper like a dumb ass. But instead of moving away, she reached her hand out, "You won't hurt me will you?" she asked. I shook my head and froze after I realized what I just did.

She furrowed her eyebrows at me and then she half smiled as her hand brushed through my fur. I closed my eyes as she massaged me with her hands, "You're lucky," she started to say and I opened my eyes again, "You don't have to worry about much. You can just run free and be yourself without limits," her words confused me more than I was before and I slowly brought my face close to hers and licked her cheek. It wasn't much of a kiss, it was more of an ew gross get away from me moment, but to me it meant a lot. I wanted her to know that I was here for her no matter what, but how could I show her that when I was a werewolf right now? I saw her lips pull up into a small smile, "I wish I could tell him, but I'm afraid of what he'll think of me." I stared into her eyes and just tried to get her to understand that I wouldn't think any differently about her. I don't know what she means or what she's hiding from me, but I just wanted to say something to her. I attempted to say "Trust me," but it only came out as a mumbled sort of bark. So I tried it again and she suddenly stopped petting me.

"What?" She seemed stunned.

**Ali's POV**

As I was petting him he started to bark. It was different from a dog and different from any sort of wolf noise I've ever heard. Then he started to bark again and this time it sounded like…words, but more like…hidden words behind a bark. It sounded like the wolf was saying something like, "Trust me."

I immediately stopped petting it once I heard this, "What?" I asked, stunned.

Suddenly a howl from the woods filled the air and it looked like the wolf rolled his eyes. This was one smart wolf…

It licked my cheek once more before it quickly climbed down the tree and once it reached the bottom it looked up at me once with sorry eyes. Then a second later it took off into the woods, probably following the howl of its other pack member. I sighed and stared out of the now open window for a couple of seconds. There was no reason to be afraid of wolves, especially that one. But I felt like I knew this wolf somehow…as crazy as it sounds those eyes looked strangely familiar…

**ok soo please review this chapter and the last one i made and i'll love you forever =D**


	7. 6 Secrets

**Thanks for all your reviews, i really appreciate all of them =]**

**well idk about this chapter...it was kind of just done really quickly...tell me what you think of it and please be honest!!!**

**oh and i think from now on i will be choosing a song for each of my chapters... the song for this chapter is going to be Angels Cry by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus...i think it fits well with this chapter ;]  
**

Chapter 6

Secrets

I feel like such an idiot for ever believing that Embry was different. Of course he didn't call me because he didn't even care. He probably got caught up in something that he thought was a lot more interesting than talking to stupid me. And he probably realized when he got home that he takes back asking me to go to the bonfire with him. I should've known that he was a jerk. God, I feel so stupid…how could I be so blind?

I threw my face into my pillow, screamed once, and then the tears started to pour out. I don't know why I was crying over a guy because no girl should ever cry over a guy, but I was just doing it anyways. Maybe it was that time of the month again…but who really gives a crap at this point. I threw my phone onto the ground in hopes that it would break or get scratched or something, but it was pointless to think that because my floor was covered in a soft, plush carpet.

"I hate him," I sobbed to myself. How could I ever trust him? Oh that's right because he was sweet and nice to me. No guy has ever been so nice to me before, so I guess it was just the fact that he actually seemed to be into me that made me think he was somewhat different. I need to bring myself back to reality because in the real world my life is completely unfair, always has been and unfortunately it always will be.

Someone knocked on the door, but I ignored it and just kept crying into my pillow. After a couple of times of their annoying knocking I picked my head up, "What do you want?!" I screamed shakily.

I saw the door slowly open up and when I saw Kevin's face pop into the doorway I wiped away the tears and got up from my bed, realizing that it was his bedtime. He stared at me with a frown on his face and when I reached the door and picked him up he just kept staring.

"What's wrong sissy?" he asked, probably realizing that my cheeks were wet.

"Nothing Kevin," I reassuringly kissed him on his forehead and put on a fake smile. When I reached his room I put him into his bed and kissed him a couple of times before I turned on his night light and walked out of the room. Immediately after I got back into my room I started to cry again. Why did Embry Call have the power to do this to me? He was just a guy, I shouldn't be so hung up on him…

I jumped onto my bed again and stared up at the ceiling now, just letting the tears stream down my face. I should have never made him feel like he was all high and mighty so he could just think that it was ok to blow me off like he did. Why can't I ever get a freaking break?

And as if I needed anymore crap going on, my phone started to ring. I looked over at the phone that was lying on the ground and debated if I should pick it up or not. It couldn't be him, it wouldn't be him. I didn't want it to be him actually…

I regrettably sat up and picked up the phone, looking at the caller ID and sighing when I realized it was Dominica. Before I answered it I sucked up my tears and cleared my throat so that my voice wouldn't sound so shaky. Then I bravely opened it and dared to say something.

"Hey Dominica," I said, realizing that clearing my throat did nothing for me.

"What's wrong?" it was funny how she immediately knew that something was wrong just by me saying two words to her.

"Embry Call is an asshole and I didn't even know it," I wiped my eyes.

"Oh no, don't tell me he didn't call?" well she's smart. I guess I shouldn't have sounded so enthusiastic when I called her earlier to tell her about the great thing that happened to me after school.

"Yeah, turns out he's just like every other guy I've ever met before, I should've known."

"I don't understand how that's possible Ali. I mean he really seemed sincere and sweet. It just doesn't add up," she said.

"So what you think I'm lying?" I shouldn't be acting like such a bitch right now, especially to Dominica. She did nothing wrong.

"I didn't say that, it's just…you don't know his side of the story Ali. I mean maybe something came up and he didn't have time to call you."

Her reassurance kind of made me want to believe her, but something inside of me was preventing me from thinking it was true, "Well he couldn't spare two seconds to just make a simple phone call? That's insane! He obviously regrets asking me and he's just avoiding me as much as he can so that he doesn't feel stupid when he tells me over the phone that everything he said was a big misunderstanding on my part."

I heard her sigh on the other line, "I don't know, I really think you should just talk to him about it. Don't jump to conclusions or anything because you only know one side of the story."

I chuckled, "Whatever."

She paused for a couple of minutes before speaking again, "Why don't the two of us just go together? I mean forget about all of this guy stuff and have a girls' night out?"

"But I'm pretty sure he'll be there."

"So, forget about him for one night. If he realizes that he made a mistake then let him make it up to you, don't even look at him."

Despite the sadness I was feeling a minute ago a smile appeared on my face. It would be fun to just go out with a friend, but he was going to be there. Or who knows maybe I'll get lucky and he'll stay away, "Ok, sure."

"Alright, well I'll come over early and we'll make you look extra hot so that Embry can realize what he's missing out on. But only if that's ok with you."

I rolled my eyes, I think she just contradicted herself…oh well. If I wanted to make Embry jealous then I sure as hell wasn't going to miss the only opportunity I had to do it, "Yeah that's fine. But I'm pretty tired so I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Ok, bye Ali, I'll bring some stuff over," she laughed, "It'll be fun."

I grinned, "Yup, bye Dominica."

I hung up the phone and threw it back onto my floor. Then I slammed my head back onto the pillow and stared up at the ceiling again. What was I getting myself into?

* * *

Before I knew it, it was Saturday. I didn't sleep very well unfortunately, which explained the small bags I found under my eyes when I looked at myself in the mirror. Mainly I was thinking about how it didn't make sense that Embry could act like a complete all around good guy for one second and then the next act like a complete asshole. I don't know if I was being stupid, but one thing I did know was that I wasn't going to cry over him anymore, as much as I may want to. It was pointless and it just made me feel miserable inside. Sure I didn't know the complete story, but I did know that guys equal confusion and complication and I was just experiencing the wrath of the male species.

So basically the whole day was very boring. I sat around the house and moped like an idiot. My phone was still in the same place I left it last night. I didn't bother to look at it though. I knew I would be tempted to call him and just act all weird when I heard his voicemail – I figured he would ignore my calls and I would be left with nothing but a recording of his voice – I refused to be that type of girl…whatever that type of girl might be.

When Dominica came over she brought a whole thing of makeup, thinking that mine wouldn't do for tonight. I knew that she wanted me to make Embry jealous and I kinda did too, but I think it'll be hard for me to pull that off. I ended up wearing whatever Dominica told me to wear. It was something I approved of and it wasn't skimpy or slutty which was a really good thing. Basically it was a pair of designer jeans, a new pair to say the least, and a simple dark blue t-shirt with a sweater that had long sleeves that clung to my arms. She helped me with my hair and we managed to straighten it. Once she was all finished with me I went in the bathroom and just stared at myself in the mirror. I took one deep breath.

"You look so amazingly awesome Ali!" Dominica shouted when she came into the bathroom. She had the biggest smile on her face when she saw me.

I shook my head, "I don't know about this…"

"It'll be fine, just remember to keep your eyes off of him," she handed me a pair of black flip flops and I quickly slipped them onto my feet, "And if you feel like you can't handle it then we'll leave, ok?"

I nodded, "Let's get this over with."

"Cheer up!" she grabbed my arm and towed me down the stairs where my parents were watching TV in the living room, "It was nice meeting you both, I'll be sure to have Alyssa home in one piece!"

I chuckled as my parents waved a quick goodbye to her. We were out of the house only about two seconds later and I sat on the passenger's side of her red convertible. Don't ask me what kind of car it was specifically because I wouldn't know, but it seemed expensive. I guess when you have money then it has to go somewhere.

It didn't take us long to reach the beach, but I wish it did. I was kind of hoping that we would get lost and we would have to turn back around and go home, but that didn't happen. I sat in the car for a second and took a couple of deep breaths.

I didn't even realize that Dominica was already out of the car until she opened my door, "Come on Ali, everything will be fine," she smiled encouragingly at me and I nodded my head.

I took one step out of the car and then another one. Then I closed the door behind me and the two of us started to walk towards the sandy beach. I could hear some husky laughter and music. A couple of high pitched voices filled the air and when I started to see some people I immediately looked at Dominica. She just winked at me and smiled.

The laughing suddenly stopped and I bravely picked my head up. My eyes went to the Quileutes first and I really wasn't expecting to look their way, but something made me do it. I could feel his eyes burning through my skin and it was either in a bad way or a good way, most likely a bad way. I took one glance at him and saw a weird look in his eyes, but I didn't bother to decipher what kind of expression was on his face at the moment. I wanted to cry, but I composed myself so that I wouldn't do it in front of him.

Dominica and I walked over to where Jillian and Madison were sitting and we all exchanged hellos with each other before settling into some seats by the fire. The Quileutes didn't bother to come talk to any of us, which was a good thing for me. I really didn't feel like speaking to any of them right now, well I didn't even know them…I only knew Embry. So I guess you could say I didn't feel like speaking to him more than anything else.

The night went pretty well. We mostly played a bunch of games like would you rather and never have I ever which had me laughing at some of the crazy things that were said. But he was still always on my mind. From time to time I would glance at them and wonder if he was thinking about me or even caring that I was on the same beach as him. I know that he was a jerk to me and I know that I deserve to be treated with respect. So why do I keep looking at him?

"Ali!" I jumped at the sound of my name.

"What?" I turned my head around.

"Would you rather be stuck in the hospital for the rest of your life or stuck on the Earth alone for the rest of your life?" Heath asked me.

I looked down at my hands for a second and thought about what he just said to me, "Neither," then I got up from where I was sitting and started to walk away from all of the people. I don't know why I was being so bitter right now, but there were so many things running through my mind at the moment. I took off my flip flops and got closer to the water, letting the tide brush up against my feet as I walked. I didn't look back because I didn't feel like seeing any of them so I closed my eyes and just listened to the sound of the ocean. When I felt that I had walked far enough I stopped and turned towards the ocean with my eyes still closed. It sounded so peaceful and I enjoyed the feeling of the cold breeze as it whipped through my hair freely.

"Ali?" and just like that the peaceful sound of the ocean was ruined by the one voice I didn't want to hear.

I kept my eyes shut, "What could you possibly want, Embry?" I hissed at him.

"I'm sorry that I didn't call you last night-,"

"Save it," I cut him off and daringly opened my eyes and turned in his direction, "I was an idiot for believing that you were different."

I started to walk away, but his stupid warm hand stopped me from going any further, "Just hear me out, ok?"

"There's nothing more you can say, Embry. You've made it very clear that you regret asking me to go to this bonfire with you. I can't believe that I actually trusted you for a minute!"

"Will you let me explain myself first before you start jumping to conclusions?!" he raised his voice at me and let go of my arm. I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest, waiting for his explanation. He looked towards the ocean for a minute before he turned back to me, "I do not regret asking you to come here with me. I would never have asked you in the first place if I wasn't certain that I wanted to go with you."

"Then why didn't you call me? I waited for your call and believe it or not I even cried about it because I'm a dumb ass who let you gain the power to hurt me."

His head shot in my direction and he looked me straight in the eye, "I never meant to hurt you Ali. I would never do that to you. I didn't call you because I…I couldn't…"

"And why couldn't you call?" I shook my head.

He paused for a moment, "Because…there's something that was preventing me from calling you. I can't explain it right now, but please believe me when I say I am truly sorry for what I did to you. And if there is anything I can do to make it up to you, then I sure as hell am going to do whatever it takes for you to trust me again."

Oh man, I feel weak. He's making me melt. I was supposed to be strong at this moment and not let him make me fall for him all over again, but somehow he managed to make me smile at that point. I don't know if it was those irresistible eyes or what he said to me that did it, but I suddenly felt like I had fallen back into a trance.

"Embry," I took a step closer to him, and I could basically feel the heat radiating off of his skin, "I really want to trust you, but how do I know that you won't ever do that to me again?"

He reached out for my hand and took it, "Because I'll be honest with you, I swear to you I will once I believe you'll stay."

What did he mean by that? Was he hiding something from me? Although I don't blame him because I was also hiding something from him…

I nodded my head and just stared into his brown eyes, "So are you saying that you have a secret?"

He took one deep breath, "Yes."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. And here I thought that I was the only mysterious one here…

"Well…" I don't know why I was suddenly regaining trust for him so soon, but I couldn't stop myself from saying it now, "Would it be completely out of proportion if I said I have one too?" I looked down at our hands and he suddenly started to reel me in closer to him, taking his hand away from mine and placing it on my back now.

"No, it wouldn't be. But please know that me out of all people will be here to listen to you when you're ready to tell me, ok?" he looked like he really did mean what he just said and I suddenly found myself wanting to say the same to him.

I nodded, "That goes the same for you because I know that whatever you have to tell me won't shock me like you think it will."

He chuckled, "Well I really don't know about that…"

I smiled and got closer to him and before I knew it my head was resting on his warm chest and he was squeezing me tight. Maybe the reason why he was so warm had something to do with his secret, but I don't know I could be wrong. And suddenly all the pain I was feeling before washed away. As crazy as it sounds I felt like Embry was worthy of knowing my secret…

**PLEASE REVIEW!! =D**


	8. 7 Sweet Dreams

**i hope everyone likes this chapter! i know i do because i stayed up late just to finish it! lol **

**the song for this chapter is Adore by Paramore  
**

_I don't mean to run.  
But every time you come around I feel more love than ever.  
And I guess it's too much, maybe we're too young and I don't even know what's real.  
But I know I've never wanted anything so bad.  
I've never wanted anyone so bad._

_If I let you love me.  
Be the one adored.  
Would you go all the way?  
Be the one I'm looking for.  
_

Chapter 7

Sweet Dreams

**Ali's POV**

We both started to walk back along the coast line. I kept my shoes off and let my feet bury in the sand every time I took another step forward. It was colder by the water and I put my hands in my pockets to keep them warm. Embry noticed this, so he reached his hand out to take mine and I looked up at him.

"Cold?" he asked with a smile.

I nodded and took his hand, "What would I do without your extremely warm hands?"

"You'd freeze and I'd hate to see that," he chuckled at his own words.

I wondered about how much I really didn't know about Embry. I mean there had to be some reason as to why he always felt so feverish and why he chose to waste his time talking to me instead of any other girl. I wasn't that great.

"So…" he said, "Can I walk you home?"

I thought for a minute about his question. On the way here I wasn't really paying attention to how long it took me and Dominica to get here. I had something else on my mind at the time, "I don't know, I mean I really don't want to inconvenience you-,"

"Why would it be an inconvenience?"

I shrugged, "I'm saying if it's a far walk I wouldn't want you to be stuck with me the whole way there, that's all."

"Stuck with you?" he chuckled, "You really don't give yourself a lot of credit, but maybe that's my fault."

"Why would it be your fault?" I looked up at his face as we got closer and closer to the other people.

"Because you say things that make it sound like I'm not really showing you my true feelings for you enough. It's like I'm trying to make you believe that I'm completely intrigued by you, but you just… can't decipher those feelings I guess…"

I stopped walking and he stopped as well. My eyes were glued to his face and I felt like I had messed up, "I'm sorry Embry…It's just hard for me to think about what's happening right now. To hear you say that you're…intrigued by me makes me feel like I'm dreaming all of this."

He turned his body towards me and grinned, "How can I show you that you're not dreaming?"

I laughed, "Pinch me I guess."

He shook his head and leaned his face in closer to mine, placing a warm kiss on my forehead.

"Or you could kiss me."

"Still think you're dreaming?" he asked as he looked at me with his brown eyes.

My head was spinning from even that one small kiss he gave me, "I don't know, you could be real, but you could also be my dog just licking me."

He laughed, "It would be sort of a letdown if it did turn out to be your dog."

Both of us started to walk again and as the other people came into view I sighed. I kept finding myself wanting to spend more time with him because the time that we did have together didn't quite seem like enough.

"So, you never answered my question," he said.

"It should be obvious, but my answer is yes just in case you didn't realize it," I winked at him and his eyes suddenly lit up. I half expected that to happen.

**Embry's POV**

I did a little touchdown dance inside of my mind, completed with a full back flip because I'm just that skilled. I felt bad about the whole not calling her situation because I couldn't tell her the real reason why I was unable to call. She now knows that I'm hiding something and…I now know she's hiding something as well. If she could accept the fact that I was a werewolf then I would be able to accept whatever she wants to tell me because I wasn't falling in love with her, yes in love with her, because of her secret. And I wasn't going to run because she was hiding something because then that would make me a hypocrite. I could honestly say that I could handle it.

"Ali!" someone shouted from the distance, I think it was Dominica.

She looked up at me, "I have to tell Dominica that I'm going home with you."

I smiled, "I'll be waiting."

She slowly unraveled her fingers from my hand and started to walk away. Her feet were still exposed in the sand, with her flip flops in her left hand. I watched as her hair blew in the wind and her scent hit me hard. It smelled so good.

I watched her as she talked with her friend. Then I caught a glimpse of someone starting to get up. I realized who it was and he stared at Ali as he walked past her and towards me with his hands in his pockets.

"Taking her home?" Jake asked.

I sighed, "Yep."

He narrowed his eyes at me, "You've changed Embry."

I looked at Ali, "Is that a good or a bad thing?"

"I guess it's good," he shrugged, "I mean you no longer act like an immature idiot."

I sighed, "Thanks, I'm glad you all think so highly of me."

He stifled a laugh, "Really, I see that she's making you happy."

"God, Jake don't get all girly on me now," I finally managed to take my eyes off of her.

His eyes did a slight roll, "Whatever, I'm just saying, I like this girl. She's good for you. So you better not screw it up."

I could hear footsteps coming towards us and my eyes immediately caught hers. She slightly grinned, but didn't fully smile because of Jake. I wondered if she heard what he said.

Jake turned around, now recognizing her presence probably because of the way my expression changed. She stared him up and down for a moment and then her eyes went back to me. It looked like she was a little uncomfortable.

"Ali, this is my friend Jake," I smiled, "Jake this is Ali."

I saw Jacob's hand slightly rise and Ali took it, jumping a little from the heat I suppose, "Nice to meet you," Jake said idiotically.

"You too," she replied quietly.

I pushed Jake out of the way and replaced the hand that he was holding Ali's with mine. She chuckled, "Jacob stop trying to flirt with her! You Pervert!"

He smacked the back of my head, "Dumb ass," I heard him mutter lowly and he started to walk but stopped when he reached Ali, "Keep him in line, it seems that you're the only one who can actually make him act his real age."

She put her hand over her mouth and tried to hide the laughter, but it wasn't working. I could totally hear it. I slowly walked towards her and she just stared at me, coughing now as she tried to cover up the fact that she was laughing at me.

"You don't need to hide it, I can already tell that you're laughing," I said with a smirk.

She put her hand down and her giggling lessened as I took each step forward, the space between us getting smaller and smaller, "You guys seem pretty close," she commented.

I nodded, "Yeah, we're practically brothers," literally we're pack brothers.

She slightly grinned, "Yeah and you fight like brothers too."

I chuckled, "Pretty much," I bravely reached my hand out to take hers and she quickly accepted it, without flinching this time, "You wanna get out of here?" I asked.

She nodded her head, "Yeah I really can't move in these jeans anymore, they're getting so uncomfortable."

I was going to make a comment about that statement. How any pair of jeans could feel uncomfortable to her was beyond me. I mean she was basically skinnier than a twig. I thought any pair of pants she wears had to be baggy on her…I guess not. One of these days I'm going to bring her to Emily's house.

"You want to go get something to eat?" I wasn't going to say that…

Her eyes looked up at mine and they suddenly narrowed.

God, I shouldn't have said that…

"No, I'm not exactly hungry," she sighed.

"I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have said that…I didn't mean to offend you or anything, it's just you look like you could use a cheeseburg-," I immediately shut my mouth. Well, you had a good run…it was fun while it lasted…

**Ali's POV**

Now he was the one rambling. I really didn't care that he asked me because he didn't constantly nag me about my weight. But obviously he thought differently.

"I could tell you why I look like I need a cheeseburger," I turned my body towards his and put one hand on his cheek. His eyes that were once closed had slightly opened and he looked down at me curiously.

"Now?" he asked in a deep and husky voice.

I chuckled, "Probably not, but I will. Then you can tell me why you look like you've eaten a million cheeseburgers."

He smiled and as I started to bring my hand off of his cheek my fingers slightly touched his lips. I immediately snatched my hand away and turned to blush.

"Why are you pulling away?" he suddenly grabbed my wrist with one hand and lifted my chin up with a single finger.

"Because I'm dumb, your lips aren't mine to touch," I slightly furrowed my eyebrows at myself. What did I just say? Did I really just make a reference to his…lips?

He half smiled and started to bring my face closer to his, "Yeah they are."

I reached up on my toes so that our faces were now aligned with each other and it felt like something was pulling me towards him and telling me that this was what I needed and what I wanted and what I've been longing for. He was all I wanted.

And then our lips slightly brushed up against each other-

"Oh my God! This is a public beach! How about you get a room or something so people don't have to see that!" someone shouted with a slight giggle attached to the end of the statement.

I immediately pulled my face away and looked over to see who said it. My eyes went wide when I realized, my really good friend Dominica was now laughing. I couldn't believe she out of all people did that.

When she saw me glaring at her she suddenly stopped laughing and smacked her hand over her lips like she had done something wrong. What the hell was that all about?

"I'm sorry about that," he said and I turned my head around to find him standing there awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck.

"Don't be sorry, just remind me to thank Dominica for that one later," I shook my head.

He laughed and suddenly his muscles relaxed, "Let's get out of here before we make fools of ourselves," he slipped his fingers through mine in confidence and I squeezed his hand to reassure him that I was ok with this.

We started to walk now and while we were passing my friends I stared down Dominica. She mouthed, 'I'm so sorry,' to me and I nodded at her.

After we escaped the other people and once we were finally alone, none of us spoke. It wasn't that this was awkward exactly. It was just…what happened about two seconds ago kind of…gave us a lot to think about. Well it gave me a lot to think about at least. The undeniable attraction I felt before made me realize that I didn't want to possibly fall in love with him this way. I didn't want to kiss him when I was hiding something from him. Even though I was pretty sure that I wanted to be with him, I wasn't sure of what his reaction to my secret would be. Which made it hard to know what the future would hold for me, for this relationship, and for everything else. It just didn't feel right to me…I mean in a way it did, but in other ways it felt wrong. Ugh, I don't know anymore…

"I never got a chance to tell you this," I put the thoughts into the back of my mind and just listened to what he was saying now, "But I think you look really beautiful tonight. Not that you don't look beautiful all the time, it's just…the moonlight compliments you."

I chuckled and I could practically feel the blood rush to my cheeks, but I kept my chin up, "Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself."

"I try," he half smiled.

As we passed tree after tree without any words spoken I started to wonder what he was thinking about at the moment…

**Embry's POV**

I shouldn't have done that. It was like something possessed me to do it. I just couldn't control myself from stopping. All along I've been resisting the temptation and now suddenly my brain went haywire and bam! I push her away yet again…

I wanted to know so badly what she was thinking right now. But by the silence I figured that she was feeling awkward. I'm sooo done for…

"Ali," I blurted out. My brain was still going haywire, "Before, when we almost kissed." What am I doing?

"Yeah," she said a little uneasily.

"I…" I scratched my head and tried to gain control of myself again, "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable and…I really didn't mean to force you into something you didn't want to do."

Her head turned towards me and I could hear her heartbeat get faster and faster, "You didn't force me into anything Embry. If it wasn't for Dominica then I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have pulled away."

My eyes widened. I was surpised, hell I almost peed myself…

"Well, I'd like to see you again if you'd like to see me. Maybe…tomorrow?" I looked at her out of the corner of my eye.

"Damn it," I heard her mutter under her breath. She probably thought I wouldn't hear, but being a werewolf and all I could make out the words perfectly. She took one deep breath, "I have to babysit tomorrow. My parents aren't going to be home so-,"

"I could help," I offered with a smile, flashing my teeth and hoping that they made some dinging sound effects.

**Ali's POV**

Jesus Christ. I think I just saw sight of God…

"You wanna help me babysit?" I asked in a surprised tone.

He nodded, "I love kids and I'm pretty sure your brother is well behaved."

My face went blank, "How do you know that I have a brother?"

He slightly flinched, "Hm?" he said even though I knew that he heard me.

"I never mentioned to you that I had a brother…"

"Lucky guess," he chuckled, "I'm pretty good at guessing things."

I raised my eyebrows, "Right…"

"So, what time should I come over at then?" he quickly changed the subject as if that didn't just happen. Was I missing something here?

"Umm…" I blinked a couple of times, "Is ten ok with you?"

"Ten in the morning?" he asked and sighed after he said the words probably realizing that he sounded stupid.

I chuckled, "No ten in Disneyland. Yes ten in the morning."

"Sorry, I'm spacing out a little because I'm so tired from patrolling all the time," he immediately cursed under his breath.

"Patrolling?" I asked. Why was this getting so weird all of a sudden?

"Yeah, forget I said that…" he shook his head in frustration.

I could've asked more or refused to listen to him, but that wouldn't help anything. If it had to do something with his secret then I could wait.

"So about your brother," he changed the subject again.

"Mhm," I nodded.

"How old is he?"

"He's four now."

I saw him smile, "What does he like?"

"Umm…spider-man, spider-man, and oh spider-man," I said lamely.

He started to laugh which made me feel a little more comfortable now. I could just see my house come into view, realizing now that the beach wasn't as far away from my house as I wanted to be. I just wanted to spend every waking moment talking to him or seeing him. It was unfair…

"So tomorrow I'm going to bring over some four year old stuff," Embry said with a huge ear to ear grin on his face.

I laughed, "Like what?"

"It's a surprise for your brother."

I rolled my eyes, "Ok, I'm sure I wouldn't tell him, but whatever."

"Yeah, but you could slip up."

I shook my head from side to side; yeah I could slip up on more than that secret.

Before I knew it, we were in front of the all too familiar house. This time Embry walked me up the porch, still holding my hand in his. I felt whole around him. It was weird, but it was like when I was away from him I didn't feel like myself. Maybe I was losing it, only God knows at this point.

I sighed and turned towards him, "This is my house."

He nodded with a smug expression on his face, "Yep, looks like it."

I chuckled, "See you tomorrow at ten in the morning."

"You sure it's not ten in Disneyland?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure."

We both laughed with each other for a moment until the laughter faded into silence. Something inside of me made me to bring my lips to his face and kiss him on his cheek, "Goodnight Embry," I whispered in his ear.

He brought his face closer to mine and then his warm lips were kissing my forehead, "Sweet dreams Ali."

I wanted to stay out here with him forever, but he needed sleep and I needed sleep. Damn sleep…

I hesitantly let go of his hand, until my arm was by my side. The cold felt unfamiliar when I lifted my hand up to open the door. The wholeness I was feeling before went away almost as quickly as his lips left my skin. When I unlocked the door to my house I stepped inside, feeling empty. As crazy as it sounds I just wanted to be in his arms. When I heard the door shut behind me I just stood there. My feelings for Embry were starting to become clear and I knew now more than I ever did before that I wanted him. I needed him.

**some reviews would be greatly appreciated haha ;]**


	9. 8 Photo Shoot

**weee so i finally updated =D**

**after a couple days of writer's block i managed to write the longest chapter i've ever written before! i hope you guys don't mind the length ;]**

**soo i have a question**

**what do you guys think of the change in POV's? Do you like it or would you like to see only one character's POV for each chapter?**

**let me know by reviewing!  
**

Chapter 8

Photo Shoot

**Ali's POV**

_I was sitting up against a tree in the middle of the forest. My eyes were set on the darkness in front of me. I didn't know what I was doing or why I was here, but everything about this place seemed to make me feel…calmer in a sense. The only sound I heard was the constant howls in the distance. I wasn't scared or anything, no creature was bad in my head. So as soon as I started to hear something approach me I sat there still, my eyes fixated on the darkness. That's when I saw it, the grey wolf that was at my window. Its eyes were staring me down and I started to smile as it took a step forward. As it got closer and closer it started to whimper. I immediately reacted to this by standing up and walking over to it. _

"_What's wrong?" I asked in a weak voice, it almost scared me how weak I sounded._

_When I reached my hand out I noticed that I was shaking. Was I nervous? _

_He looked up at me with worry in his brown eyes. And for some reason those eyes looked strangely familiar… they looked way too familiar._

"_Ali?" I could see it in its eyes and I knew that the wolf was questioning me. What did it see that made it look at me that way? It didn't freak me out that this wolf suddenly seemed to have a voice that spoke to me._

"_I know you…" I said, the weakness in my voice was unbearable._

"_Why do you look so different?" it ignored my statement completely._

_What the hell is going on? Why can this wolf talk? Why do I feel like I'm suddenly going insane and why does it sound like someone I know? And why am I asking so many questions?!_

_I furrowed my eyebrows, "What do you mean?" _

"_You…you don't have…hair, Ali."_

"_Embry?" I could tell by the way it, well maybe he, said my name that it was him. Maybe I was just being stupid, but I seriously think this is him…_

_And then it hit me. I didn't listen to what the wolf was saying before, but now the words sunk into my brain. He just said I don't have hair…which can only mean one thing…_

I gasped and woke up to the sudden buzzing of my alarm clock. I was panting as if I was having a nightmare. My forehead was drenched in sweat and I ran my fingers through my hair once just to check that it was still there.

"That was odd," I muttered to myself.

Why did I think that thing was Embry? Did I just believe it was him because the wolf had his voice or was it something I was missing…

I shook my head as I threw the covers off of me and slowly stood up. My eyes shot towards the annoying alarm that I almost forgot was ringing and I slammed my hand down onto the off button, realizing that it was already nine fifteen.

"Shit," I cursed to myself and quickly went to take a shower. That stupid dream made me sweat and now I have to waste time just so I wouldn't look like an idiot. What was that about anyways? It was just…weird.

I got into the hot, steamy water and thought about what this could mean. I knew that when the wolf said I didn't have hair that it was me when I had cancer. But, why was Embry's voice talking through the wolf? Was I crazy?

Yeah probably...but what else is new?

I tried to be quick when I went through my closet to choose an outfit. It's not like I needed to get all dolled up. I was just going to sit around the house and watch my brother with Embry, no big deal really. So figuring that it didn't matter what I looked like I put on an old pair of sweats and a simple green t-shirt. Then I made my way back into the bathroom and put my hair up into a side ponytail, it was still damp from the shower I had just taken.

I could hear my parents rustling through the house in a hurry to get out of the house for the business party my dad was having at the nearest hotel. What did that mean?

…PARTY!

Yeah, sure if you consider watching your brother and your dog a party…I would probably be the most popular person in La Push. I made my way into the kitchen where Kevin was already eating his daily bowl of fruit loops with a glass of orange juice on the table next to him. I smiled and kissed him gently on the top of his head before heading to the fridge.

I heard my parents tow their suitcases down the stairs. I knew I could manage the house to myself for one night. I mean I'm seventeen and I'm responsible, what's the worst that could happen?

"Ali!" my mother called.

"Yeah?" I shouted back.

"We're gonna get going," she came into the kitchen and I poured some orange juice into a glass, "We should be back by ten tomorrow."I turned around and nodded my head. A shot of worry went through my mom's eyes, "You sure you can handle this?" she asked.

"Yeah, definitely. Besides I have a friend coming over to help, so I should be fine," I said it coolly and confidently without any hesitation whatsoever. She might as well know the truth.

After she kissed Kevin on his cheeks she walked over to me, putting each of her hands on my shoulders, "I guess that's fine…I mean you are one of the most responsible teenagers I know."

I chuckled, "So, get going and I'll see you when you get home."

She smiled and kissed me on the cheek, "Which one of your friends is coming over anyways?" she raised a single eyebrow at me.

"Embry," I answered.

She looked at me suspiciously. The look in her eyes said oh sure, I'm leaving you here alone so you can fool around with some mystery guy that I haven't even met yet, "I don't know about this Ali…"

"Mom, he's completely harmless. He wouldn't hurt a soul and he loves kids."

"Really?" she didn't look convinced, "Because he looks like…I don't know some sort of body builder."

I rolled my eyes, "Wow mom, is that really what you think of him when you first look at him?" dumb question because I thought of him as a body builder when I first saw him…

"Yeah…actually that's what I think of all the Quileutes when I see them," she chuckled.

"Well I don't know about them, but I do know that Embry is no body builder. He's just a regular teenage boy…but better," that was really stupid. A regular teenage boy is not really a great comparison, but I'm sure she believed me when I said he was better…yeah sure…

She paused for a moment, "Just be careful Ali, ok?"

I rolled my eyes again, "You know I will be mom."

She smiled and kissed my cheek one more time before saying goodbye to Kevin again. I walked into the living room and opened the door for the two of them. We exchanged goodbyes and once they finally got out of the house I let out a big sigh of relief. And as if on cue my phone started to ring in my pocket. I quickly took it out and opened it, not even bothering to look at who it was.

"Ali?" Dominica's voice said in a shaky tone.

"You better explain to me what was going through your mind last night," I replied in a firm tone, not even bothering to say hi. I wasn't really furious I was more…confused than anything.

"Ok, first of all I'm so so sorry about that! And honestly…I didn't think you would've listened to me! I mean why let me stop you from kissing him?"

I chuckled, "I don't know maybe it's because of the fact that I'm a little iffy about kissing him at the moment."

"What do you mean?"

I groaned, "I don't know it's just I feel like…ugh, I feel like if I get so caught up in the moment then when I tell him about my cancer he'll run or something and then I'll feel like a jackass."

She sighed, "I really don't think he'll run Ali. He seems better than that."

"But you don't know that for sure, I think it's just better if we take things slow for now and wait until everything that should be said is said."

"Ok, if that's what you think is best."

I walked into the kitchen and sat down in the chair across from Kevin, "It is what I think is best. Even if there is that undeniable attraction between the two of us…" after I realized I actually said that out loud I shut my eyes. I can be so stupid sometimes.

"Aww that's so cute Ali!"

"Sure," I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

"Why don't you just kiss him since you're obviously falling for him!"

"You can't just kiss a person Dominica! It doesn't work that way!" I glanced at Kevin and he was staring at me with confusion in his eyes as he chomped on his fruit loops.

I could hear Dominica laughing on the other line, "Well do what you want."

Suddenly the doorbell rang, causing me to jump out of my seat, "I got to go, Embry's here."

"Wait he's coming over?"

"Yeah, he agreed to help me babysit," I started to walk into the living room, slowly.

"Nice, so when your brother goes down for a nap will you-,"

"No! I will not! Bye!" I slammed the phone shut and shook my head from side to side before I opened the door. I took a couple of deep breaths and twisted the knob. Embry's huge grin made me feel better and it made me feel happier.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi," he replied, still grinning.

He brought his hand to his side and raised up his hand which was holding a small spider-man action figure in it.

I chuckled, "I'm pretty sure he'll love this."

"You think so?" he asked.

I nodded and smiled, "Hold on I'll get him, he's probably done with his breakfast now, you can come into the house if you'd like," I started to walk away, slightly glancing over my shoulder before I made my way into the kitchen. I found Kevin by the sink, dumping his bowl of milk down the drain.

"Finished?" I asked.

He turned around, smiled, and nodded, "Who are you going to kiss sissy?"

My eyes went wide, "Umm…no one, but there is someone I'd like you to meet."

"Who is it?" I picked him up and slung him onto my left hip, making sure that he wouldn't fall.

"I'll show you," then I started to walk into the living room and took a deep breath. I was hoping that Kevin would approve of Embry, but since he did bring Kevin a gift I'm sure that he will. And then another thing hit me. Clearly I wasn't blood related to Kevin, so would it be obvious when Embry saw us that I was adopted? I guess we'll find out…

**Embry's POV**

When she came back into the room with the little four year old a sense of confusion went through me. I thought that when I saw him he didn't look anything like her, but I also thought that that was just because I wasn't close enough. But now…I can tell…they are nothing alike. His skin is like mine while she was really pale. His eyes were almond shaped and blue while hers were big, bright, and hazel. Their faces didn't match either.

So many thoughts ran through my mind at that moment and I didn't know if I should question their differences or not…I figured I shouldn't.

"Kevin," Ali smiled as she looked down at her brother who was staring at me, "This is Embry," then she looked back at me with compassion and hope in her hazel eyes, "Embry this is my little brother, Kevin."

I took a step forward and reached my hand out, it was a little awkward and weird, but I could handle it, "Nice to meet you Kevin," I said, in a weird way. I'm a dumb ass when it comes to talking to little kids that I literally just met.

He rested his head on Ali's shoulder and I half smiled at the sight, relaxing my arm and putting it behind my back. She looked like a natural mother, even if it was just her sibling, "Sissy," the little boy stared at me as he said this.

"Yes?" she asked, her eyes shooting down at his head.

"Is Embwe the one you're going to kiss?"

I started to laugh hysterically both at the fact that he pronounced my name wrong and at the face Ali made. I wonder how he came up with that question…

She sighed, "You're not helping Embry," and I immediately stopped my laughing, replacing it with a smug expression, "And, no I'm not going to kiss him Kevin."

I didn't know what to think. Was she just saying that because her brother was here or did she actually mean that? I hope she didn't mean it.

"The kids got quite an imagination. I wonder how he came up with that question," I raised one eyebrow.

She half smiled innocently and then her cheeks turned a deep red shade, "I have no idea…" she trailed off and looked at me as if she wanted me to change the subject.

And then I remembered the toy I had gotten for Kevin, "Right," I brought my hand up and showed him the action figure. His eyes suddenly lit up and his head came off of his sister's shoulder. Then he bravely reached his hand out and grabbed the toy, "This is for you bud," I said.

"And what do we say to Embry?" Ali looked at his face.

As he examined the toy he answered, "Thank you Embwe," Kevin smiled a huge smile and Ali kissed his cheek. The sight in front of me had me feeling more comfortable. Sure we've been standing here in the same place and the same position for a little while, but I didn't care. She was all I cared about. And her little brother, whether they were related or not, was suddenly starting to grow on me as well.

"No problem kid…," I replied, my voice trailing off as I kept staring at Ali and watched as she interacted with her little brother. I was really falling in love with her. I know it might sound crazy, but I was and I couldn't turn back now. I didn't want to either.

"Well, I think we should get changed into some clothes before we start our day," she looked up at me with a smile, "I'll be right back."

"Then can I play with my new toy?" Kevin asked, "And can you play with me sissy?"

I found the nickname cute. It was like he looked up to her, what little kid wouldn't look up to a great and caring girl like Ali?

"Sure," she answered, stroking a couple pieces of his dark hair out of his face.

"Can Embwe play with us too?" my eyes widened. I barely knew the kid, but damn I guess I did make a good first impression…it was probably because of the toy, but if that's the reason then I have to say thank you to my friendly neighborhood spider-man. I knew that thing could come in handy. Since I did grow up, I figured I wouldn't need it anymore.

"Only if he wants to," Ali looked at me again, "Do you mind?"

I shook my head immediately, "No, I don't that's what I came over for, right?" I flashed my white teeth at her and she nodded.

"Right," she replied and then she started to walk towards the staircase, "I'll be right back, and make yourself at home."

I bobbed my head up and down and watched as she disappeared up the stairs.

Once the two of them were finished with everything they came back into the living room, Kevin with a whole bunch of other action figures in his tiny hands including the spider-man one I had just given him and Ali with a couple of other toys in hers. I chuckled at the collection of toys that were on the ground in front of me and Ali and I sat Indian style on the floor next to each other with the same expression on our faces.

"Yeah, he loves superheroes, I guess it's a boy thing," she shrugged.

Both of us watched as he set up his toys, mumbling to himself, "I used to love superheroes to, so I'm pretty sure it is a boy thing. And you were into…let me guess…Barbie dolls?" I looked at her out of the corner of my eye.

"Of course I was, I used to love playing with my Barbie dream house."

I laughed, "You actually had one of those?" I said in between laughs.

She punched me, as if it would hurt, "Yeah, you probably owned your very own bat mobile so don't even say anything about my dream house."

I stopped laughing at that statement. Damn this girl was good, "Touché," I narrowed my eyes at her and she stuck her tongue out at me childishly.

"Embwe!" Kevin exclaimed. I would probably have to teach him how to pronounce my name…

"What's up?" I turned my head towards him and he handed me a superman toy. I willingly took it and waited for instructions.

"You be superman," he let go of it and turned to Ali, "Sissy! You be wonder woman."

The fact that he could pronounce that name and not mine was beyond me. But he probably knew these heroes a lot more than he knew me. I could understand…

I sat there, staring down at the fake muscles painted onto the plastic thing. I chuckled at how gay he really looked. Spandex, not to mention the red underwear he wore over that spandex, a cape, and some tight boots that matched every other tight thing he was wearing. It was freaky looking actually, but I could understand why people would look up to him. He could fly, he had super strength, not to mention all the other odd powers these people had. I mean I couldn't say that much because I was a werewolf who could explode into a big fur ball at will, but still…how could anyone believe these people were actually real?

I heard Ali chuckle, "It's kind of ironic that he gave us these two characters," she slightly rolled her eyes.

"Sort of, or maybe it's fate," I brought my action figure closer to the one she was hold and smacked their plastic lips together. That was stupid…what the hell am I doing? Did I seriously just make two dolls…kiss?

She laughed a bit, "Wow, that's great. I really don't think Kevin will like it too much if we make them kiss, he usually likes things to go his way when you're playing along with him."

"No!" I heard him shout, "They're supposed to be fighting the Lex Luthor guy!"

"See what I mean," she chucked her thumb over her shoulder at her brother who was setting something up behind her. I slightly smiled and just watched as the girl in front of me continued to amaze me…

**Ali's POV**

So after about an hour of playing along with Kevin's little game I decided to make lunch. The choices were basically macaroni and cheese, macaroni and cheese, or macaroni and cheese. That's all Kevin liked when I was making lunch. And since no one else was home that meant we were having macaroni and cheese.

"Make two batches, I tend to eat a lot," Embry followed me into the kitchen and I took out not one, but two boxes of kraft macaroni and cheese.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" since he was so big, I figured he ate a lot.

But I didn't expect him to finish off the whole pot of it. The thing was basically spotless and honestly it didn't even look dirty.

"Holy crap Embry, are you insane?" I watched as he took out another box of macaroni and cheese. I told him I wouldn't make another one, so he said he would make it himself. I didn't think he could handle it.

"No, I'm not insane, I'm hungry," he smiled innocently, "Please?" he pleaded.

I rolled my eyes and glanced into the living room, seeing that Kevin was watching his daily episode of Power Rangers, "Fine," I groaned, "I don't even know how you could eat anymore!"

He chuckled, "Thank you and I'm a growing man, I need food."

He propped himself up on the counter as I started to boil the water, "A growing man, huh?" I couldn't help, but snicker at that statement.

"Don't make fun of me," he said.

I shook my head, "I'm not, believe me," I smiled smugly and looked up at him.

His eyes were glowing with happiness and I couldn't bare to look away, I was already in a trance. Before I could even look away I heard the sound of barking coming from the other room.

"Shit," I cursed silently as I pulled my eyes away and watched as the dog, who I thought I left trapped in my room, ran through the doorway. Embry immediately got off of the counter top and started to pet the dog, Buddy's tail wagging wildly from side to side.

"Hey Buddy," Embry smiled as he stroked the dogs fur. Rarely did Buddy ever take to a new person so lightly, he always started growling at them, but not Embry I guess… that's strange.

But there was also something else that I thought was strange, "How do you know my dog's name?" I asked, staring as Embry patted Buddy's back, not even bothering to look at me.

"I saw his tags," he chuckled.

That was a stupid question to ask…but I didn't really think he bothered to look at the tags. Maybe he did and I just didn't notice.

I hurried up and finished Embry's batch of macaroni and cheese and he downed it like an animal. It didn't even take him five minutes to finish the whole thing. I don't even think he bothered to use a bowl this time…

After the whole feast was finally over with I washed the dishes and Embry was nice enough to help me out. I figured that Kevin would be tired now, since it was his nap time. And as soon as I got into the living room I found him sleeping on the couch with his famous black teddy bear under his arm.

I walked over to the couch and just before I could pick him up I felt Embry's warm hands on my shoulders, "I'll carry him," he whispered to me.

I nodded my head and followed behind him as he took my brother in his arms and walked him into his room. Then Embry gently laid him down onto his bed and covered him up with his bed sheets. I smiled at the sight in front of me. Embry looked like a natural father. And it sort of warmed my heart to think that Kevin was starting to like him.

Once he finished I walked over to Kevin's bedside and gently placed a kiss on his forehead, before turning out the lights and closing the door behind me. Embry was leaning up against the wall next to the door with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked at me with a big grin planted on his lips.

"He's a cute kid," Embry commented.

I nodded, "I love him."

"I can tell," his back lifted off of the wall and we were now facing each other.

"Thanks for being so great, I mean I'm really glad that you decided to help me today. It's a relief to know that I didn't have to do this alone all day," I bounced up and down on my heels.

"I'm glad that I got to meet him," both of us stared at each other…again. I don't know why we did this for a long period of time, but it was like a gravitational pull was keeping us this way, as crazy as it sounds.

I slipped my fingers through his and started to tug him in the direction of my room, "We don't have to stand in the hall way the whole time," I winked at him and he started to follow me.

"You keep finding some way to amaze me Ali," he said, lowly. I don't know if he did or didn't want me to hear that statement, but I did, and I liked that he said it.

"Well you continue to surprise me Embry."

"I'll take that as a compliment," he replied.

I smiled as I opened my door, "You should," I muttered.

And then I let go of his fingers, once again feeling the cold air instead of his warmth. I casually planted myself on my bed and watched as Embry examined my dull and boring room. A smile was plastered on his face and not erasing as his head went from one thing to another.

"So, see anything you like?" I asked as I rested my head on my fluffy pillow.

He nodded and his eyes seemed to be set on something that was lying down on my dresser, I wondered what it was, but I didn't bother to look thinking he'd just look at it for himself. Then his hands enclosed on the object and he turned on his heels and smiled, holding my black digital camera in between his fingers. I raised an eyebrow in suspicion and then he suddenly flashed the bright light in my eyes.

"Give me back my eyesight!" I squinted.

He just laughed, "Let's take pictures. To keep memories," he rested himself on the bed next to me and stared at my face for my response.

I liked his ideas so I nodded my head in agreement and attempted to snatch the thing out of his hand.

"No, I'll take some of you first and then vice versa," he held the camera out in my direction and I just made a cheesy smile.

"Then what?" I asked as I made a ridiculous face next.

He chuckled and shrugged, not bothering to answer me and just taking more photos.

* * *

"When the hell did we decide make a photo shoot out of this?" I shouted as I flipped through each of the pictures we had just taken on my camera. Most of them were of the both of us, but occasionally I would find a couple of just me or just him. My head was resting on the pillow of my bed and my legs were pulled up close to my chest. But all of my attention was on the pictures. I was mostly stunned by Embry and how perfect he looked in each one of them. Me on the other hand looked...gross.

"When we realized the camera loved us," he came back into the room and sat himself onto the bed in front of me, just smiling.

My eyes widened when I reached a picture of me and only me. Embry must've taken it and I must've been high at the time, "Oh God, I'm definitely deleting this one."

"Wait! Let me see it!" Embry protested by reaching his long arms out towards me.

I raised the camera above my head, "No, I look so stupid. My eyes are cross eyed and my tongue is sticking out. I look like I just got electrocuted."

He rolled his eyes and shook his head, putting his arm back to his side and sitting still for a moment. I narrowed my eyes at him in suspicion and just stared. For a minute everything was still, but then a half a second later I noticed Embry's eyes flicker up at the camera and I immediately got up off of my bed, trying to outsmart him.

"Give me the camera Ali!" he grinned and quickly stood up.

"No!" I moved my arm all over the place and tried to confuse him, but all he did was laugh.

"Come on, I'm sure you don't look that bad," he said in between laughs.

"Oh trust me I do," I kept waving my arm around and when his body stiffened and when he let out a sigh I stopped.

Before I could make another move he was in front of me and I tightened my grasp on the camera. His warm fingers were now touching mine and even though I thought I was holding it too tight for him to get it out of my hands apparently I wasn't because he easily pried the camera out of my grasp. I sighed in defeat and walked over to my bed, planting myself onto the edge of it.

"Once I go to the gym I bet you'll never be able to snatch anything away from me ever again."

He slowly turned on his heels with an eyebrow raised, "You're planning on going to the gym?"

"Umm…" my eyes wandered around the room, "Yeah?"

He chuckled and went back to looking at the picture, a huge grin was plastered on his face as he sat next to me.

"See, I told you I look bad."

He shook his head and finally took his eyes off of the picture, "This one's my favorite."

I scrunched my eyebrows together, "What are you smoking?"

"Nothing, you look really cute in this one. Can I have copies?" he looked back at the picture for a second before our eyes met, the attraction I once felt before found me again.

"Sure," I swallowed.

And then I scrambled to find the right words to say next, but I knew I wouldn't be able to manage a single syllable at this point. His face started to move closer to mine and I couldn't help, but do the same. I was telling myself not to do it, and telling myself I shouldn't, not when we were still hiding things from one another…but gravity wouldn't allow me to pull away. I know that's a pathetic excuse, but it was all I could come up with.

"Embry," I whispered just as our lips were going to touch.

"Hm?" he asked his eyes flickering with desire.

"I…I can't do this…" and then I pulled my face away again and got up off of the bed. I immediately regret ever thinking I could handle this…it would only get me into trouble. So this meant one thing and one thing only…I had to tell him soon or else I was going to go insane. It was set in my mind, I was determined to do it…

His warm hand touched the back of my arm and the determination I felt half a second ago lessened and lessened into a sudden feeling of doubt.

**i hope you guys liked this!! i actually wrote the whole photo shoot thing in advance cause it was in my mind and i didn't want to lose it so i wrote it down XD**

**and the whole dream she had in the beginning of the chapter was sort of a thing in which both of them were seeing each other's secrets **

**it sort of just came together on its own actually...i was surprised at how much i liked the dream thing...haha **

**well REVIEW! =D  
**


	10. 9 Turning Point

**well here's another chapter. I have to admit i'm not to thrilled about it, but you guys be the judges of that. **

**I see that a lot of people are putting this story on their story alerts/favorites lists and it makes me really happy that everyone is reading it...but if you do read then please review because i'd like to hear everyone's opinions on this story. **

**And i have a little thing i want everyone to do... =] **

**on a scale of 1-10 (1 being the lowest, 10 the highest) i want all of you to rank this story in your review. I don't care if you rank it as 1 or 2 as long as you're honest then i'm happy. ;]**

**well ENJOY!!!  
**

**Recap:**

"I…I can't do this…" and then I pulled my face away again and got up off of the bed. I immediately regret ever thinking I could handle this…it would only get me into trouble. So this meant one thing and one thing only…I had to tell him soon or else I was going to go insane. It was set in my mind, I was determined to do it…

His warm hand touched the back of my arm and the determination I felt half a second ago lessened and lessened into a sudden feeling of doubt.

Chapter 9

Turning Point

**Ali's POV**

I heard him starting to stand up, his hand still touching my arm. What was I going to do? It was too much to be around him like this, I would go crazy if I tried. I mean when he finds out that I had cancer…will he run? Because there's always the possibility of it coming back, and really who would want to be with a girl who might die?

I'll answer that…no one.

I couldn't bring myself to get into a huge relationship with him right now. I couldn't handle it and if he did hate me for what I was, then I wouldn't want to have to feel heartbroken. So what can I do now?

Ugh, I don't know…

"I'm sorry Ali," he said, "I didn't mean to-,"

"I mean it Embry, I really can't do this right now," I'll let things fall into place. I'm just going to do it, even if I regret it later on, I had to do it.

"What are you saying?"

I shut my eyes before I could start to get all emotional and then I turned myself around and faced him, not wanting to open up my eyes because then I wouldn't be able to do what I was going to do right now, "I need space. It's just become too much for me Embry. I can't love you like this. We're both hiding things from each other and I just don't want to get my heart broken if you don't like what you hear. We both need time to think things through."

I felt his warm breath against my face. I wanted to cry, I wanted to kiss him, I wanted to be in his arms. But I couldn't do that. What would we think of each other once we both knew everything? Would he hate me? Would I hate him?

Well I know I could never hate him…

"Whatever you want Ali," was all he said, but it was enough to make me open my eyes and look at him. He looked disappointed. And I didn't even want to think about what I looked like right now.

"I'm sorry, it's just…what I think is best for the both of us," I crossed my arms over my chest.

He nodded his head and put one of his warm palms on my cheek, stroking my skin with his thumb, "If that's what you think is best then I'll deal with that. But just know that I'll always be here for you when you're ready to tell me. My arms will be open and my hands will be yours to hold whenever you want to talk things through. If you want time to think, then that's what I'll give you, Ali. I'll give you anything you want."

What if I said I wanted you? God, he was only making this harder for me. Before I spoke again I put my hand on the top of his hand that was now on my cheek and then I lifted it off and made him put it back by his side, "You're only making this harder, Embry. I want you so bad, but I can't help but think of what might happen when the truth comes out. I don't want to be in love until everything is out in the open. This is why I think we both need time to think about where we stand and if it's worth the trouble to tell each other our secrets."

He nodded his head robotically again and I couldn't help the words that were about to come out of my mouth, "Just promise me you'll try. Try to think about this. I want you to think about what might happen if you tell me and I'll do the same."

Another nod, "I promise Ali. I'll see you at school," he was about to kiss my forehead, but I could tell he forced himself not to. Good, I wanted him to resist the temptation so that both of us won't get hurt in the long run.

He started to walk towards my door and I followed after him. I was starting to regret what I just did because now I feel like shit. But I had to put him out of my mind for the time being. I needed to focus on where I'm going to go from here…even if that doesn't include Embry and my relationship growing into something more than friendship.

When we reached the door I put my hand on his shoulder and he turned around to look at me, "I'm sorry that it has to be this way, it's just…with the situation we're in I-,"

"It's fine," he scoffed and I think I saw him slightly shaking…

I was a little set back by his tone. Was he really angry with me?

And before I could say one more word he was out the door and gone. I stood there a little stunned. The last two words he said to me kept replaying in my head, over and over again. He didn't sound fine to me. Did I seriously just blow it?

Oh God…I think I did…

* * *

The whole night I laid in bed thinking about what had occurred today. Everything was fine this morning, but then it all blew up into something horrible. How things could go from good to bad so quickly I don't know. I couldn't help but think that it was my entire fault. Actually I knew it was my fault.

Eventually I managed to fall asleep, having the same dream I had last night. I was sitting in the woods, the wolf came, I realized I was bald and had cancer, and then I woke up sweating and panting like a dog. Again, I found myself rushing to get ready because I had woken up late. I didn't know what to think when I saw him. Would he still be mad at me? Or would he be the sweet Embry this time?

As I walked into the parking lot of the school I couldn't help, but wonder what he was thinking right at this very moment. I wanted space and I needed time to think. He understood that…before… but then he scoffed at me so who knows really. Maybe I wouldn't need that much time to think, maybe I could find some way to tell him sooner rather than later. Only time will tell.

When I got to my locker I put my combination in really quickly and when it unlocked I searched around the hall to see if he was there, but he wasn't. The other Quileutes were standing in their usual spot, away from everyone else, but Embry wasn't with them. Maybe he had to go to the bathroom or something…

I caught a glimpse of Dominica walking towards my locker with a curious look on her face. Slamming the locker door shut, I turned back around and smiled at her, "Hey," I said normally.

"Did you kiss him?" she looked over at the Quileutes and when she realized that he wasn't there her eyes widened, "Did something happen?"

I rolled my eyes, "I totally blew it Dominica. I told him that I thought it was best if we thought things through before we got into a relationship. I said I wanted space and I think he took that in the wrong way because he got angry at me."

"Well what did you mean by space?" she asked.

I groaned, "I meant that I wanted a little time for myself to think about where this relationship could go. Ugh, I guess I should've said that instead because now he probably thinks I don't ever want to see him again," I banged my head up against the wall, not even caring if I hurt myself, "I'm such an idiot."

"You are definitely not an idiot Ali. Just wait and see what happens and if he acts like an ass because he misunderstood what you said then don't waste your time on him. If he really likes you then he'll understand."

I took her words into consideration, but soon I didn't want to believe them. Don't waste your time on him…ha, how could I not?

The bell rang and after I said a quick see you later to Dominica I walked casually into my first period English class, a little disappointed when I saw that Embry's seat was empty. He was usually waiting for me to get to class. But there was a couple minutes until the bell rang so maybe he would come, maybe he was just late.

One minute past, then two. I saw Quil walk into the classroom he stared at me as he sat down into his desk and I was surprised when I didn't see Embry following after him. And then, the final bell rang. The only thing I could think of at that point was that he was avoiding me…

**Embry's POV**

I wasn't going to school this week. If she wanted me to think then I was going to think as quickly as possible. I couldn't bare to stay away from her for so long. And she wanted space, so that's what I was giving her. Once again, I found myself thinking about my last words to her.

"_I'm fine," I said in a harsh tone, harsher than I meant to say it. _

_I was about ready to phase and with one quick glance at her, I saw something I didn't want to see in her eyes. She was hurt. I was an ass and I hurt her. Before I could try and apologize I started trembling even more and I quickly walked out the door and shut it behind me…_

It was all I could think about at that point. I had hurt her feelings, something I didn't intend to do. I don't even understand why I was frustrated. She only wanted time for the both of us to think, so I was going to do that and then I could see her again. God, why the hell did I screw this up? If I didn't try to kiss her then maybe I would be at school right now talking to her about this weekend instead of sitting here in the woods. After I phased last night I didn't phase back. I ran into the woods and didn't go home. So I've basically been sitting in the same spot for the whole night.

The guys tried to figure out what was wrong, but I didn't say anything to them. Oh, but being a werewolf and all I couldn't keep that a secret for too long. Hopefully they wouldn't say anything to her…I didn't need her thinking that I hated her because I didn't. Not at all…

Ugh, I messed up really badly. I shouldn't have been such a jerk when I left. I could've at least have said I'm sorry to her before I lost it. But I should know by now that things don't usually turn out the way I want them too.

I shook my head to clear it.

_Focus, _I told myself.

And then I started to think about what could happen if I told her or if I didn't tell her. If I didn't that would basically mean our relationship was over and if I did then I wouldn't know how she would react to it. But knowing her and seeing how much of a good person she is makes me believe that she'll be ok with it. That could always change, but if my assumptions were right then she wasn't the type of person who judged someone. Maybe I just wanted to believe that, maybe I'm crazy, that's always a possibility. There were so many possibilities to this situation we were in. I only wanted to believe one though. And that was that she and I would both be fine with each of our secrets. Yeah, of course she would be surprised, but she'd know that I'm still the same person I was when we met and when we started talking to each other.

I want to tell her, I don't want this to end like this. Not when things were going so well. I've never cared for a person like this before. And I've never wanted to love anyone like I wanted to love Ali. No one else mattered as much as she did. And that's why I believe that love conquers all. It may sound cheesy and corny, but it was true. And damn, I wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to finally have things be right for once.

Ali would make everything in my life better. No, she would make everything in my life perfect…

**Ali's POV**

The whole day consumed of me thinking about him. I wondered if he hated me now. I really hoped that he didn't, but I really blew it so there's a huge possibility that he did hate me.

When I got out of school I realized that I would be walking alone since Embry wasn't here. So instead of going straight home I decided to take a little walk around the town. With my backpack slung over my shoulder and my hands in the pocket of my sweater I walked down the sidewalk. It was misty outside today and the sweet smell of moss and grass filled the air. I liked the smell, I mean it was a lot better than having to constantly breathe in the gross smelling air of the hospital that's for sure.

My eyes curiously scanned all of the similar houses that stood next to each other. I tried to determine which one could possibly be his, but it was probably a stupid idea considering that all of the houses looked the same around here.

As I kept walking I finally started to see a small path that led into the forest. I could either go towards the rest of the town or…take a journey in the forest. I looked at each of the different places and as I got closer and closer to the point where I would have to choose a huge gust of wind hit me. It almost knocked me down from how strong it was and maybe it was a sign, probably not, but the wind sort of pointed me in the direction of the path that led into the forest. I thought about what I could do. And the one thing I wanted to do most right now was probably the only thing I could do in the middle of the forest. I could think about things…in the peace and quiet without getting interrupted.

With one quick glance over my shoulder I took my first step onto the rubble. Then another one followed by another big gust of wind that hit me again. This time I put my hood on over my head so that my hair wouldn't be blowing in my face the whole time.

I explored the forest I never once in my life acknowledged before. It was beautiful here and definitely peaceful. As I walked I let my hands feel everything like the bark, the ferns, and the small lavender plants that were scattered around the trees. It seemed like paradise here and I didn't want to leave.

So taking this fact into consideration I found one of the most beautiful looking trees and sat down, resting up against it. I let my eyelids close and I just listened to the natural sounds of the forest. The whistling wind made it even better.

And then I let thoughts of him consume me. It didn't make things worse this time around it actually made me smile. It would be nice to be able to sit here with him in this little piece of paradise I found. It could be our place. I opened my eyes and looked all around me. Yeah, it would be nice to call this our special place. But who knows where things are going to go from here. I blew it yesterday…

And feeling totally confident of myself I started to hum a sweet song. It was in an attempt to push the thoughts of what happened yesterday out of my mind for the time being. I only wanted to think about the future from here on out. I didn't want to think about how I might've messed everything up because I had the feeling that Embry didn't mean to sound harsh with me. Call me crazy, but I felt like he's somewhere out there, thinking about me like how I'm thinking about him. I would hope so…

After about what seemed like a half an hour of me just sitting there I decided that I should go home now. My parents didn't call yet so they obviously weren't worrying yet. Mind you I said yet…if I stayed any longer I'm pretty sure they would start to get worried and I would probably be getting a phone call soon.

As I started to head down the path again I could've sworn that I saw something…black out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head in the direction of the color, but I didn't see anything. I was probably just imagining things…

That thought suddenly seemed wrong because then I started to hear growling. Oh God, I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming. I'm having the same dream again…that's all…

I quickened my pace a little bit just to be sure. Because even if I was dreaming, I wouldn't want whatever that was to catch me. As the sidewalk came into view I sighed in relief. But just before I was about to step onto the sidewalk I heard some rustling in the trees and that's when I started to run. I didn't care if it was a bunny or something and I didn't care if I was being delusional I just needed to make sure that I got home safe and without a scratch on me.

**Embry's POV**

As soon as it got dark outside I decided to check on her, just to make sure she was alright. When I got there I climbed up the tree I usually climbed and watched as she stared down at the picture again. It was the same two people. She looked exactly like the woman, which makes me wonder if these were her real parents or something. Obviously her and her little brother didn't look anything alike. I mean I resembled the kid a lot more than she did.

This night, I came to the conclusion that this was half the reason why she wanted space. I don't know why, but I feel like this wasn't everything…it couldn't be. She was adopted, that wasn't the biggest secret so there has to be something more that I'm missing here.

I watched as she put the photo back into her drawer and pulled out the black digital camera. A small smile appeared on my face. She was looking at the pictures we had taken…it was fun, and it made be believe that she was comfortable around me. If I didn't try and kiss her then I wouldn't be sitting out here in my werewolf form. I could be talking to her on the phone or something. This is all my fault…

I sighed, but I didn't look away from her as she finally turned off her light and went to sleep. She looked peaceful and really really beautiful. I quickly started to hate not being able to speak to her.

A sudden smell hit me. It reeked really badly…and it was close to. But as the scent started to get stronger and stronger I realized that this was no it…this thing was a vampire.

**Ali's POV**

_The same dream occupied my mind throughout the night. I was face to face with the wolf again and as I realized that this time I was actually massaging the wolf's fur I knew that the dream would continue on._

"_Why do you sound like him?" I asked it in reference to Embry. _

"_Because-,"_

_And before it could say anymore a vicious growl boomed from the distance. I looked in the direction of where it came from and as I heard a rustling coming from the darkness in front of me and the wolf I started to panic. _

"_Go," the wolf demanded._

"_Why?" I asked it. _

_The growling started to get closer and closer._

"_Ali, get out of here."_

"_No, I want to stay here!" I shouted back, keeping my eyes on the darkness._

_And then what I saw had my jaw drop open. Out of the darkness appeared one of the most beautiful human being I've ever seen. Except this girl looked like she wanted something. When I got a closer look at her I noticed that her eyes were a crimson red shade and she had jet black, straight hair that hung off of her shoulders. Her teeth were bared and she was…growling?_

_The wolf suddenly put itself in front of me, imitating the vicious noises that were coming out of the beautiful girl's mouth. Her skin was extremely pale and she looked at me with eyes that seemed to pierce through my skin like daggers. I started to scream as the…thing leaped into the air, the wolf doing the same. _

And that's when I woke up, screaming. I heard my parents running up the stairs and the door suddenly flew open.

"What's wrong?" they both asked in unison.

I shook my head quickly and ran my fingers through my hair once before answering, "It was just a nightmare…that's all," I was almost out of breath from my screaming.

Both of them sighed in relief and walked out of the room soon after that. As if things couldn't get any worse…

**Embry's POV**

_The thing's tracking her! _I shouted in my mind as I paced back and forth while Jake and Quil just watched me. The rest of the pack was patrolling and making sure that the stupid leech wasn't anywhere near La Push. She ran off soon after I found her.

_We'll catch her Embry, she won't be able to touch Ali, _Jake tried to sound encouraging, but it wasn't really helping me at all.

After I smelled the thing last night I thought it was just in the woods for a hunt. Ha, little did I know that this thing was hunting down Ali, _She's a freaking tracker Jake! _

_Which is why we're going to make sure that Ali's safe, Embry. Calm down, you're not helping anything._

_Shut the fuck up Jake! I'll be calm when I want to be calm! _

I almost had the bloodsucker, but she was too quick. She seemed a lot quicker than any vampire I've ever seen.

_Embry I'll keep watch of Ali at school. You just keep thinking about things… _Quil quietly chuckled in his mind.

Ugh, I wish that they didn't know about that…

_Well we do so deal with it. Maybe you should learn how to keep your thoughts private._

_Oh, I'm so sorry that I'm not as skilled as you are almighty Alpha,_ I kept pacing back and forth.

Jake rolled his eyes at me and started to walk away, _I'm going to school, See you around my dumb ass follower, _him and Quil started to laugh and when it turned into a human laugh I started to growl. I really hate this…

I haven't been able to phase back into human form for two days straight now. It completely sucks. It's like God would prefer me as an animal instead of a human. Well how about we throw in a little twist to my story huh? Yeah, now I have to deal with this tracking leech who wants to kill the girl I love. Oh, not big enough of a twist? No problem, now I can sit here alone and think about Ali while the rest of them get to actually see her. It's completely unfair and it sucks.

I just wonder how long things will be this way until the turning point comes along…

**OMG! she's going to tell him pretty soon! ahh!!**

**and please don't get angry with me! i know you all want her to tell him like...now , but i have it all planned out. Believe me it will be worth the wait and i think you will all be pleased with it once it's posted. (i basically have it all written i just need to find the right time to post it)**

**well bye bye for now! =D  
**


	11. 10 Bloodthirsty

**AHHH! so i'm sorry that i haven't updated in like forever, but i was so inspired today that i had to continue on**

**so i saw my sister's keeper today...it was ok...it was sad, i mean i cried, but it made me think of this story so i decided to keep this going.**

**i am pleased with the way this chapter turned out and i hope you like the changes in POV. ENJOY!**

**the next chapter will be when they tell each other their secrets i'm thinking! woot woot! ;]  
**

Chapter 10

Bloodthirsty

**Ali's POV**

I woke up with a blanket of sweat covering my forehead and feeling as cold as ever. As I shivered I pulled the covers over my shoulders and hugged myself to try and stay warm. The first thing that came to my mind was that it was back. I screamed for my mom and dad and wiped my forehead with my sheets. This couldn't be happening…not now.

Soon enough my parents came bursting through the door and both of them did the first thing that they used to do every time something like this happened, they called the hospital. My mother came by my bedside and starting cooing in my ear and once my dad hung up the phone he picked me up. The next thing I knew, we were heading for the hospital for about the hundredth time in my life span.

**Embry's POV**

I followed the leeches scent through the forest and scared her away from La Push and away from Ali once again. It's been about a week since I saw Ali last. She's ok I know it because I've been checking on her all the time now that I know she's being tracked. I wish I could tell her my secret, I want to tell her. But I can't now that this bloodsucker is hunting her down. I have to wait because if I phase back then there's a better chance of Ali getting hurt. So I can't stop, not unless this vampire no longer exists.

I slowed my pace down when I got closer to the border. I was losing her scent once again and my legs were getting tired. I was completely wiped out by all of the running I've been doing lately. My knees eventually gave out and I completely collapsed onto the ground. She won't be back, not anytime soon.

**Ali's POV**

Dr. Burk walked through the door with a smile on his face, this time it wasn't fake so I knew it had to be good news, "False alarm," he said.

I closed my eyes and smiled, thanking God at this point.

"What was it?" my mother asked.

"Just a normal fever," he shrugged, "She should be feeling better in the morning. I suggest that you stay here since it is," he checked his watch, "Three in the morning."

I chuckled, "Turn off the light please."

They all laughed and Dr. Burk checked everything before he finally left and my mom and my brother left while my father stayed.

I hated getting scared like this. Every time I even get close to having some sign of the flu I usually end up in the hospital. It's nothing new, but definitely nothing I like having to go through. Having tubes up your nose and all of these smells brings back bad memories, memories that I don't want to be reminded of.

I felt sleep getting closer and closer and I was so tired at this point that I didn't even think about what could happen tomorrow. I didn't question if Embry would be at school or not…

* * *

My head hurt in the morning, but it wouldn't stop me from going to school. I didn't want to stay home and I didn't want to be stuck with thinking about what could've happened. It would only make me feel worse.

"Do you want me to pick you up after school?" my father asked.

I shook my head, "I feel fine," I lied, "I'll see you later," and then I quickly got out of the car so he couldn't ask me any more questions.

When I got to my first period class he wasn't there, again. It's been a week. A week and he's still not here. I really hope he's ok…

I sat down in my usual seat and immediately closed my eyes, feeling exhausted because I knew that I hadn't gotten enough sleep with the annoying beeping noise sitting right next to me and my ear. Actually annoying was an understatement compared to the way that noise sounded.

I felt someone's eyes on me and I was resistant to opening my eyes to see who it was. But what if it was Embry?

That question made my eyes shoot open and I sighed when I realized it was only Quil. But he wasn't looking at my face, he was looking at, I followed his gaze, my hospital bracelet.

"Shit," I muttered, quickly covering it with my sleeve. Oh God, he didn't see it, he didn't see it…

"What's that?" he questioned.

Crap, he did see it, "What's what?" I looked at him with a confused expression on my face, trying to make it seem like I didn't know what he was talking about.

He chuckled, "I'm not dumb, I saw it."

I sighed, of course out of all the days, Quil decides to talk to me today, "I don't know what you're talking about," I shook my head in denial and to my saving, the bell rang.

He narrowed his eyes at me and stared for a couple of minutes before he finally turned his head towards the front of the class.

I quickly slipped the thing off of my wrist and slid it into my pocket so no one else could question me about it. Who would've known that a freaking fever could cause such problems?

**Embry's POV**

Three, two, one, BAM!

_Finally,_ I thought.

It became a regular thing for all of them to phase after school since we were patrolling a lot more now with the whole tracker situation. I flinched at the thought of Ali getting hurt.

_Find anything yet? _Seth asked curiously.

_No, I keep losing her, _I whimpered, _What if she hurts Ali? What if we're not careful enough and she gets to her?_

_Relax Embry, we'll find the bloodthirsty bitch sooner or later, _Jacob encouraged. The nickname was kind of getting on my nerves. Yeah it's funny, she is a bloodthirsty bitch, but I can't laugh right now when I know she's only bloodthirsty for…Ali.

Quil, Seth, and Jacob were getting closer to where I was running and I couldn't understand why Quil was so abnormally quiet. He usually made a snotty comment when I think about hating that nickname, but I guess he's having an off day?

_What's up with you Quil? _I decided to ask.

_Nothing, it's just…, _he hesitated and instead of saying something he showed me why he was being so quiet.

Ali, she looked…tired to say the least, but there was one thing he focused on. I stared at the image for a moment before I finally knew what had him confused.

_She was in the hospital?_ I questioned.

_I guess, I mean I don't understand why, she wouldn't tell me, _he showed me the small conversation he had with her and he showed me when she tried to hide it from him. Why didn't she want him to know about that?

The bloodthirsty bitch's scent hit me and I quickly picked up the pace, following it and trying to pick up on where it was coming from. Each of them followed close behind me and as the scent got stronger I felt a sense of rage run through me because I knew that we would finally catch her and I knew that I could finally finish her once and for all so that she wouldn't hurt Ali anymore. Then I would finally be able to go to school and tell her the truth. I'd finally be able to be honest with her.

**Ali's POV**

As soon as I got home I slept. For some reason I didn't have my usual dream of the wolf. Actually, I didn't have any sort of dream which was a rare thing for me.

I woke up to my ringtone and groaned, wishing that I could break it right now. I should really remember to turn it off when I go to sleep. I slowly picked my phone up off of the side table next to my bed and flipped it open and my head was throbbing at this point.

"Hello?" I said, groggily.

"Um, are you feeling ok?" Dominica asked, "Because you kind of looked tired today."

"Yeah, I had a long night last night," I sighed, thankfully I could be truthful to one person.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Yes, I do actually, "I went to the hospital because I had a fever and my parents were freaking out because that's usually a sign that the cancer's back so I didn't sleep well."

"Ugh, that sucks," I chuckled at her statement, "Well at least it was a false alarm right?"

I smiled and nodded, "Yep," I popped my 'p' and continued on, "Have you seen Embry lately?" I knew it was a dumb question to ask considering they weren't really that good of friends and in my mind I pictured what she was going to say next.

"No," she chuckled, "You're the Embry expert and you talk to him a lot more than I do. I mean, have you tried calling him?"

See I knew she would say that, "I've tried. He doesn't pick up, maybe he's busy, I don't know. He's been out of school for a week; I'm just really hoping that something isn't horribly wrong."

Now that I think about it, it's really worrying me. I mean is he hurt? Is he sick? I don't know…I just hope it isn't because of me. God that would suck if it was because of me…

"He could just be sick. I mean, what else could it be?"

I started to bite my nails nervously and all of a sudden an extremely loud howl made me jump. I wasn't afraid of it, just startled really.

"What the hell was that?" Dominica sounded more afraid than I was.

"You actually heard that?" I laughed, "Keen senses I'm guessing."

"You're laughing when there's a wolf like right outside your house?!"

I rolled my eyes, "Dominica, they're harmless. I've seen one with my own eyes and in no way would it hurt someone."

She seemed to be hyperventilating on the other line, "Reminds me of the legends…"

"What?" I started biting my lip now in anticipation. Biting was what I usually did when I was nervous or waiting for someone to say something.

"The Quileute legends about wolves and stuff. You've never heard of them I'm guessing?"

"Umm…no," I laid my head down onto my pillow and listened as she told me stories about imprinting and how it's love at first sight and then this other one about how the Quileutes are the protectors of La Push and how their enemies also known as the 'cold ones' are what causes all of them to shape shift into wolves.

"I don't think it's true," she chuckled, "I mean really werewolves?"

"Sounds…unreal," I started tasting blood in my mouth and finally stopped gnawing on my bottom lip so that the gross taste would get out of my mouth. The legends made me think though. That wolf I saw was smart, really smart, and it was so much bigger than any wolf I've ever seen. So could this be a-…no it couldn't be…it really really couldn't be.

"Crap, I got to go. I'm supposed to be planning your birthday party right now and Madison just rang the door bell so bye!"

"Wait what birthday party?" I completely pushed the wolf thoughts out of my head and focused on what I was hearing, if I was hearing it right.

"Yours, this weekend, at my house and you better be there!"

I laughed, "I guess I have to considering the fact that the cake would say 'Happy Birthday Ali' on it."

"Exactly!" I heard some mumbling on the other line and all of a sudden Dominica exclaimed a 'right' before talking on the phone again, "Do you want to invite Embry?" she asked.

I swallowed the invisible lump in my throat and thought for a moment before I answered her question, "If there's any way that I can get in contact with him, then yes. Hopefully he'll be at school."

"Yeah hopefully," she sighed, "Well I got to go plan it all out with Madison! I'll see you tomorrow at school and tell you all the details."

I grinned, "You really don't have to."

"But I really want to! Bye!"

She hung up the phone before I could say another word and I shook my head from side to side, realizing how crazy my friends really are.

A couple seconds later I heard a growl coming from outside of my window and I sat there, thinking about the legends and I stared at my window because I was really resistant to opening it and seeing some angry wolf out there.

**Embry's POV**

_Jake get Sam! _I shouted in my head as I felt myself getting closer and closer to the bloodthirsty bitch. I quickened my pace when I saw a dark figure in the distance. It was closer to Ali's house so I had to finish her off now or who knows what she would do.

I heard Jake howl for Sam behind me and a couple of snarls escaped from my lips when I knew I was closing in on her. I felt Jacob and the rest of the pack getting ready to take her down, but I wanted to do this by myself.

_Let me do this alone for now Jake, _I asked, no I practically pleaded, to him.

_Embry-_

_No! If this were Renesmee you'd want to do the same thing. I'm strong enough, I can take her,_ she was after Ali and I'd do anything to protect her. I didn't care if I got hurt, as long as I know that Ali's ok then I'll be ok too.

I felt him slowing down and the rest of them slowed down too, _Be careful, _Jake thought.

I snarled loudly one time before I started heading left so I could surprise her, _I'll be fine Jake._

And then I heard her voice, Ali's voice. I've been longing to hear it and it sounded as beautiful as ever. But I knew that since we were close to her house then I would have to do this quickly so that she'd have no time to hurt Ali or Ali's family.

I growled and got into a crouched position when she came into view, leaping into the air and right onto her back, taking her down immediately. She tried to squirm out from underneath me and tried striking me with her venomous teeth, but I darted each of her strikes and managed to keep her down. But as soon as I thought that this was going to be easy, I couldn't see. She was using some freaky vampire power on me and I couldn't see. I growled and tried swiping at her even though I was blind for the time being and somehow she got out from underneath me. There was one vicious hiss that came out of her mouth before she completely crushed my arm and I could feel that she managed to crush the bone. I knew it was broken at that point.

_I'm coming Embry, whether you like it or not, _Jacob was close and all of a sudden I could see again. i yelped out in pain and attempted to stand up, but I just fell down and stayed down. Soon enough Quil came and he helped me while Jacob finished the bitch off. God, I wish I could've been the one to do that. She was tracking my imprint and I wanted to be the one who killed her.

The next thing I saw was a blazing fire and a bunch of body parts being tossed into it. She was gone, I sighed in relief, and Ali was safe. My arm was broken, but I could already feel it healing. All I cared about was the fact that Ali was ok and that I would see her again. That was all I needed to know. She was all I cared about.

**REVIEW!!**


	12. 11 Secrets Revealed

**i am getting really into writing this story lol. i was so inspired to write this chapter so i'm posting it now!!! woot woot!**

**i hope you all like it!!!  
**

Chapter 11

Secrets Revealed

**Ali's POV**

It's hard to believe that I'm finally seventeen. A lot of people thought I wouldn't live past the age of fourteen, but damn did I prove them wrong. I stared at myself in the mirror and thought about how much I appreciate being alive right now. I had lost hope right when they told me I had leukemia, thinking that time was running out quickly, but somehow I managed to survive. Someone out there thought that I did deserve to live and now more than ever do I appreciate the life I was given.

Before I headed out the door I checked my phone to make sure that he didn't text me back. I flipped it open, no unread messages. It was stupid for me to think that he would text me today. He hasn't been in school so why should I expect him to talk to me now? Maybe he'll magically appear at my party, that's what I'm hoping will happen. That he'll somehow put aside whatever's keeping him from going to school and talking to me and just come to my party. Beside the fact that I've been ready to tell him my secret for days, I just wanted to see him again.

I sighed and shook my head and checking myself one more time in the mirror I started thinking about what I looked like in these tight fitting jeans and this blue top and all that kept repeating in my mind was really skinny and pale, really skinny and pale.

"Ugh," I groaned and quickly picked up my purse, heading out the door. I wish I never had leukemia.

**Embry's POV**

"I can finally move it," I examined my arm and grinned. It took about two days for my arm to completely heal.

"You're one lucky bastard," Quil chuckled, "I swear if Jake didn't step in then you would've gotten killed by that thing."

I flinched and stood up from where I was sitting for the first time in almost two days, "Whatever, if she didn't blind me then I could've killed her and that's a fact."

He shook his head, "Sure you could've."

I rolled my eyes, "Have a little faith in me. I was determined, she just threw me off."

He stared at me with a smug expression on his face and I could tell that he didn't believe me, none of them ever believed me. I looked up at the clock and wondered how much I really missed while I was a wolf. I didn't even know what the day was.

"What's today?" I asked.

"October fifteenth," he sighed.

Why did this date sound so familiar? What the hell am I missing here?

I quickly picked up my phone and when I opened it I realized how out of it I really was. Nine unread text messages and they're all from Ali. I opened up the first one and read it.

**Are you ok?**

I sighed loudly. She wanted to talk to me and I couldn't because I didn't have fingers at the time. The rest of the texts were basically the same except for-

"Shit, it's her birthday," I muttered practically flying up the stairs two seconds later. I looked at the text again before I closed the door. Her party starts at seven and it's already, I checked my clock, seven fifteen now. I cursed to myself once before picking out a decent outfit. As I got ready I thought about what I could give her for her birthday. Something she would appreciate, something special. And then it hit me and I smiled to myself for thinking of the idea. At least I wouldn't have to go out and buy something at the last minute, I don't need a gift because what I was going to give her couldn't be bought at a store or anywhere for that matter. But I'm going to tell her and that's final. I'm not going to back out of it either; I refuse to let my nerves get the best of me this time.

I moved my arm around a little just to make sure that it was fully healed and thankfully it was. I can't believe I'm going to be late for her party. Now I feel like such an asshole…it's times like these where I wish I never was a werewolf.

**Ali's POV**

I searched for some sign of him, but there was none. As I looked around the room I realized how much of a party pooper I really was. Everyone was dancing and having a good time while I was standing in the corner just looking for him. I sighed and picked up my cup, taking a huge sip of my drink. Why do I have to act so stupid sometimes? I should be having a good time like everyone else, not standing here obsessing over someone who doesn't even care enough to call me or anything to let me know he's ok. It just doesn't seem worth it at this point…

"Ali!" I heard someone call me and my head immediately shot up to see who it was. Dominica was smiling from ear to ear and her dark curls bounced while she walked towards me, "What's wrong?"

I shook my head, "I don't know…I just can't stop thinking about him."

Her smile faded into a small grin, "There's still hope, the party's not over with yet."

"I know that, but I'm just worried that I'm the reason why he hasn't been in school all week."

She sighed loudly and put one arm around my shoulders, "It's not your fault, Ali. If he doesn't come then I would say to just forget about him. There are plenty of guys who would want to date you."

I stayed silent as I thought about what she was saying. I know it's bad to think this way, but I don't want to be with anyone else but Embry. I don't think I'd be able to have the same sort of connection with another guy like I do with Embry. It just seems like he and I are supposed to be together.

I started to realize how much I really did miss seeing him and talking to him. And now that I feel like I can fully trust him I want to tell him my secret. Even though I'm afraid of how he will react, I'm not afraid to let him become more than a friend to me.

"Come on, let's dance!" she started to tug me and I didn't try and stop her. All I did was chuckle at how crazy she could be.

For the time being, I'm going to not think about him. It's my birthday and I should be having fun, not worrying about what might or might not happen in the future. The only thing that matters right now is the fact that I'm a year older and since this is probably one of the best parties that anyone has ever thrown for me, I'm going to have fun because I think that I deserve it.

* * *

After a couple of songs filled with my bad dance moves I decided that I should take a breather before I passed out on the floor. I wiped the sweat off of my forehead with my wrist and found Dominica.

"I'm going outside for a minute. It's getting really hot in here," I shouted over the music.

She smiled and nodded, "Don't stay out there for too long, we're going to cut the cake soon."

I chuckled, "I'll be back in about two minutes," and then I headed for the front door, passing a bunch of sweaty teenagers on the way there.

I felt myself starting to get dizzy once I reached the door and I gripped the knob and stood there for a couple of minutes before I finally opened it. The cool breeze hit me hard and I closed my eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath of the fresh air.

"Ali?" a familiar voice questioned. I tried to think of who it was and when I finally knew I shot my eyes open.

I smiled when I saw him. He was wearing a dark grey, button up shirt and a black pair of pants. And then when I looked at his face, I saw his beautiful smile that I had missed for the past week.

"You came," I said, in a happy tone.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," he looked me in the eye and I believed that he was telling me the truth, that he wouldn't want to miss this for anything.

I finally closed the door and sat on the top step, hoping that he would get the idea and thankfully he did. He sat right next to me and there was nothing but silence for a long moment. I was wondering if I should tell him now, I mean we are alone and hopefully no one will interrupt us…hopefully. So I guess I'll just get it over with. I swallowed a lump that formed in my throat and took a deep breath before opening my mouth.

"Embry," I paused, "I want to tell you my…my secret."

He slightly turned his head in my direction and stared at me, "I do too," he nodded.

I was surprised that he and I were thinking the same thing, I guess great minds think alike.

"I really don't know where to begin though," it was the truth, I really didn't know what to say next. I'm not just going to say I had leukemia and then wait for him to tell me what he was hiding from me. It couldn't be that simple.

He sighed, "I can honestly say that I don't know either," he smiled and I couldn't help but smile as well.

I took one deep breath before I tried to come up with some way to start. It didn't take long before a light bulb went off in my head.

"I-," both of us started to say, but we quickly stopped and laughed.

"You go first," he said.

I bobbed my head up and down and paused for a second before I spoke again...

**Embry's POV**

I had to admit, I was nervous. But knowing that she and I were feeling the same way made me feel a little bit better. She paused after nodding and then she opened her mouth to talk.

"Well I'm pretty sure you could suspect this already," she looked at me, "But I'll just let you know the truth."

She stopped talking again and I couldn't help but grab her hand to reassure her that I would understand and that I would listen to her. She squeezed my hand and turned her body towards me, looking at our both of our hands now.

"I was adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Harris when I was about two years old," she glanced at me before continuing, "My real parents gave me up for God knows what reason," she shook her head, "But when I'm eighteen they want to see me again, to see how I'm doing I guess."

This news didn't surprise me too much. I already had some suspicions as to why she didn't look like Kevin or her parents. And now this just confirms that the two people in that picture she has are her real parents. She cries when she looks at it and I think that's because she doesn't understand why they wanted to give her up and honestly I don't understand it either. And yet they want to see her when she's eighteen…it doesn't add up to me.

"Do you want to see them?" I asked.

She looked up and then she looked at me, "I don't know…"

There was more that she wanted to tell me, I could sense it. If the only thing she was hiding from me was the fact that she was adopted than she wouldn't have answered by saying I don't know. There was something that was making her hesitant to saying yes or no.

"You can trust me," I reminded her.

She grinned and nodded, "I know I can."

I waited patiently for her to continue and I hoped that she really truly knew that she could trust me because I would understand. Or I would try to at least.

"I sometimes wonder in which ways I'm like my parents," she explained, "Like which side of the family gave me…leukemia."

I flinched after she let the last word slip out of her mouth. Cancer was all I thought at that point. That was her secret. She had cancer and now more than ever did everything about her make sense. The fact that she was extremely skinny and pale was because she had cancer.

"I don't have it anymore," she interrupted my thoughts, "But it could always come back."

I immediately felt protective of her, but it wasn't like leukemia was a vampire. I couldn't kill it, I couldn't turn into a wolf and take it away. If it ever did come back then I wouldn't be able to take her pain away and that scared me.

"I'm sorry," she quickly let go of my hand and stood up. As she started to walk towards the door I wondered why she was saying sorry to me.

"Why are you apologizing?" she placed her hand on the knob, but she didn't turn around.

"Because, I know what you're thinking," she looked at me over her shoulder, "You're wondering what will happen to me if it ever does come back," she finally faced me, "You're thinking about what you'll have to deal with if I ever did get sick again. And guess what," she took a step forward, "If I ever do get leukemia again, then I'll die."

I flinched when she said that and I quickly shook my head in denial, "You're wrong," she narrowed her eyes at me and didn't say anything. So I stood up and decided to go on, "I was actually thinking about how I could protect you from it. I was thinking about how different it would be compared to turning into a wolf and killing a vampire."

And just like that, I was spilling my guts. She looked confused at that point and all I could think now was that I couldn't turn back, I had to go on.

**Ali's POV**

What. The. Hell. It was probably one of the most confusing things I've ever heard him say. Turning into a wolf and killing a vampire? What kind of metaphor is that?

"What?" I stood still and just stared at him, confused by what was going on right now.

He on the other hand looked like he was about to throw up or something. He took another step towards me and closed his eyes for a minute before looking at me again.

"You've heard about the Quileute legends, right?"

Ok, what did this have to do with anything?

"Yeah, Dominica told me about them," remembering all of the legends about wolves and imprinting had me shaking my head in confusion, "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"You've been seeing a wolf lately," he stated, "A grey wolf with black spots."

I paused for a moment, "Yeah…but-,"

Oh shit…he's not telling me what I think he's telling me…is he?

"You said that you were afraid of what I would think of you if you told me your secret. And then the wolf tried to tell you something."

"Trust me," I muttered.

He nodded, "The legends…they're all true, Ali. That wolf you saw, it wasn't a wolf. It was a werewolf," took a deep breath, "It was me."

My breath hitched and a whole bunch of thoughts and questions were racing through my mind. I thought the legends were all just myths. It's just unreal. There's no such thing as werewolves.

"There's one more thing I need to tell you," he looked down, "I…I imprinted on you Ali."

I felt myself starting to get light headed and before I could fall, Embry was catching me and helping me stand. In my head I was denying it and thinking that he was lying. But then, I started to remember the times that I saw the wolf…well werewolf. The reason why its eyes looked so familiar was because they were Embry's eyes. And the only way he would know about the conversation I had with it is if he was the wolf. So he couldn't be lying…he had to be telling the truth.

And then I thought about the imprinting story Dominica told me about. How it was love at first sight and when that werewolf looks at her, she is holding his world in place. I was his…soul mate?

"Please tell me what you're thinking Ali," I looked into his eyes and instantly felt a connection with him which only made the imprinting story make more sense.

"I'm thinking about how this could be possible," I gathered my thoughts and tried to make them all come out in one simple statement, "I'm wondering if I'm just crazy or if you're for real."

He chuckled without humor, "I'm for real Ali. You're not the crazy one here."

He sat down on the top step once again and began sulking. I wasn't angry with him and I wasn't freaked out. It was just overwhelming and a lot to take in. My secret seemed so simple compared to his. But I started to think. Why do I have to be his imprint out of all people? He deserves someone better…someone who isn't at risk of dying. It's not fair to him…

I planted myself right next to him and twiddled my thumbs while I thought of something to say, "It's a lot to take in Embry."

He nodded, "I know it is. I have a lot to think about too."

And he did because he now knows that I used to have cancer and he knows that it could come back. So there's a lot for us both to contemplate.

"Why'd you imprint on me Embry? Out of all the girls in the world you had to imprint on me."

He looked at my face and I just kept my eyes on my feet for the time being, "Because you're different than other girls."

I cackled, "Ain't that the truth."

He scooted a little closer to me which caused our arms to touch and I felt a spark of heat run through me. He took my hand again, "I wouldn't want to imprint on anyone else but you."

I shut my eyes, "But other girls don't have to worry about getting cancer while I do. I can't even get a fever without going to the hospital," I immediately thought about what happened two days ago and it made me shudder.

He sighed and let go of my hand, wrapping his arm around my shoulders instead, "Ali, the cancer won't come back."

"You don't know that. I survived the first time for God knows what reason. I shouldn't even be alive right now, I was supposed to die when I was fourteen Embry. It'll come back because since it didn't kill me the first time; it'll want to finish me off once and for all."

He put both of his hands on my cheeks and forced me to look him in the eye, "Don't think that way. Please don't."

I pressed our foreheads together, "Why not?"

His hot breath beat against my skin and made goose bumps form on my arms and legs, "Because I love you Ali. And if you're trying to get me to run now while I can then it's not working because I will never leave you, never."

He just said he loved me…he actually loved me…and he cared about me and he didn't want to leave me and…and…

He pressed our lips together and I immediately lost my train of thought and forgot about everything. His lips were warm and sweet and I put my one hand on the back of his neck, forcing him to get even closer so that he didn't have any chance of pulling away, even if he was a lot stronger than me. He put his one free arm under my legs and effortlessly lifted me up, setting me back down onto his lap. I started to tangle my fingers in his hair and deepened the kiss. My first kiss…my first kiss with my soul mate who's actually a werewolf. This is probably one of the strangest yet best birthdays I've ever had.

**tell me what your opinions on this chapter are in a review!!! :D**


End file.
